Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości
by ArollaPine
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Biedronka nie zostawiła Czarnego Kota zaraz po walce z Mrocznym Amorem? Co by było, gdyby Czarny Kot wyznał Biedronce to, co zamierzał jej wyznać w Walentynki? A gdyby przekonał Biedronkę, że tamten pocałunek zaiste BYŁ pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości?
1. Tajemniczy nadawca

Adrien rzucił się na łóżko z rozpaczą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak zepsuł cały misterny plan! Tyle się przygotowywał, zbierał w sobie, przerabiał różne scenariusze… I wszystko na nic. Plagg już go uświadomił, co nawygadywał Biedronce. Biedronce, której chciał dzisiaj wreszcie wyznać swoje uczucia. Zamiast tego nawtykał jej, jak to strasznie jej nienawidzi!

\- Nie przejmuj się tak, mały! – pocieszał go Plagg, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt szczerze. – Przecież ona wiedziała, że byłeś pod wpływem czaru.

\- Mimo wszystko! – obruszył się Adrien. – Obraz mnie gadającego te przykre rzeczy już na zawsze zostanie w jej pamięci.

\- Noo, nie przesadzaj… - mruknął Plagg, znudzony już rozpamiętywaniem całego tego zamieszania. – Nikt nie ma takiej świetnej pamięci. A poza tym popatrz, ile dostałeś walentynek!

\- Nawet gdyby napisały do mnie wszystkie dziewczyny świata, to ja i tak oddałbym wszystkie te kartki za tę jedną, jedyną. Od niej…

\- Wygadujesz obrzydliwie przesłodzone głupoty! – Skrzywił się Plagg. – To chyba pokuta za moje dawne grzechy, że muszę tego wysłuchiwać! Dobrze chociaż, że masz dobrze zaopatrzoną lodówkę, bo chyba bym się pochlastał – mruczał pod nosem, wertując kartki.

Tymczasem Adrien sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie docierało do niego ani jedno słowo jego kwami. Zignorował też podrzucane do niego na łóżko walentynki. Większość pachniała obrzydliwie jakimiś perfumami. Biedronka nigdy nie używała takich ciężkich perfum. Pachniała… Pachniała tak świeżo. Zawsze poruszała się z takim wdziękiem i roztaczała ten swój urok… A on jej tak naubliżał dzisiaj. Akurat dzisiaj, kiedy zamierzał wyznać jej swoje uczucia!

Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na walentynkę, która spadła wprost na jego klatkę piersiową. Była to kartka w kształcie serca i nie była wyperfumowana. Odruchowo ją otworzył i przeczytał wiersz, który był jakby odpowiedzią na jego wiersz, który napisał dla Biedronki, ale ostatecznie go wyrzucił. Tymczasem tajemnicza nadawczyni jakimś sposobem odpowiedziała na ten wiersz. Tajemnicza – bo się nie podpisała. Plagg się skrzywił – no tak, to było zdecydowanie za dużo słodyczy dla niego. Adrien zaś lubił wierzyć w znaki, a tym znakiem stała się maleńka biedronka, która przysiadła na brzegu tej kartki. Czy to możliwe, że tę kartkę przysłała mu Biedronka?

Nie, to się nie może tak skończyć. On musi z nią dzisiaj porozmawiać! Musi ją jakoś odnaleźć! Ale jak? Jak znaleźć w Paryżu dziewczynę, która od wielu miesięcy skrywa się pod maską superbohaterki, a o której cywilnej tożsamości on nie wie kompletnie nic?

A może… Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Przecież mieli ze sobą kontakt jako superbohaterowie. Jeśli przemieni się w Czarnego Kota, istniał cień szansy, że gdzieś ją złapie. Co prawda musiałby to być cud, ale jeśli nie spróbuje, może żałować do końca życia. Albo przynajmniej do następnych walentynek. Rok to strasznie długo, a on miewał kłopoty z cierpliwością…

\- Lepiej się posil, Plagg. Muszę dzisiaj jeszcze złapać Biedronkę – oznajmił swojemu kwami.

\- Że co?! – Plagg aż się zachłysnął i spojrzał z przerażaniem na Adriena.

\- Muszę ją przeprosić za to wszystko, co dzisiaj jej powiedziałem. I muszę… Muszę jej wyznać to, co zaplanowałem.

\- Nie, no… Naprawdę musimy przez to ponownie przechodzić? – Skrzywił się Plagg.

\- Musimy – odpowiedział Adrien krótko zdecydowanym tonem, co zdziwiło nie tylko kwami, ale i jego samego.

Chwilę później wymknął się z domu jako Czarny Kot.


	2. Czy to kartka od Biedronki?

Czarny Kot chciał zadzwonić do Biedronki niemal natychmiast po wyjściu z domu, ale pomyślał, że może… Może uda się ją złapać w jednym z tych miejsc, w których zwykle na siebie wpadali. Dzisiaj były walentynki, więc Wieża Eiffla odpadała w przedbiegach. Pełno tam dzisiaj musiało być zakochanych par. Pomyślał zatem o katedrze Notre Dame. Jeśli nie będzie jej tam, spróbuje zadzwonić. Być może… Być może odbierze…

Mimo że miał nadzieję spotkać Biedronkę na dachu katedry Notre Dame, jej widok siedzącej tam z podkulonymi nogami i obejmującej ramionami kolana zaskoczył go. Stanął jak wryty, a ona podniosła na niego wzrok. Przez ułamek sekundy mógł dostrzec w jej oczach smutek, ale zaraz przykryła go uśmiechem.

\- No co tam, Kocie? – spytała, mrugając do niego. – Lepiej ci już?

\- Co? – wykrztusił. – A, tak! Oczywiście, że jest mi już lepiej!

\- Jak ci się udały walentynki? – spytała, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie bardzo… - mruknął.

\- Nie zostałeś zasypany kartkami od wielbicielek?

\- Coś tam przyszło… - Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie zwróciłem szczególnej uwagi.

\- Niemożliwe! – Roześmiała się, ale wydało mu się, że niezbyt szczerze. – Taki superbohater, jak ty ma zapewne tłum wielbicielek…

\- I wszystkie znają mój adres… - skomentował z przekąsem.

\- Ach, no fakt! – Tym razem roześmiała się naprawdę. – Zapomniałam, że nie podaliśmy oficjalnych adresów do wiadomości opinii publicznej!

\- Moje cywilne ja dostało ich trochę. A ty? – spytał, siląc się na swobodny ton, ale od środka aż go skręcało z nerwów. Co odpowie?

\- Co: ja? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, rumieniąc się przy tym.

\- Dostałaś dużo walentynek? No… Ty jako ty. Kiedy nie jesteś Biedronką.

\- Zdziwisz się, Kocie. – Spojrzała na niego z namysłem, zupełnie jakby jej się spodobało, że spytał o nią, a nie o Biedronkę. – Zatrzęsienie.

\- Wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło… - szepnął, tłumiąc w sobie ogromny żal i zazdrość, że ona gdzieś tam w swoim cywilnym życiu jest popularną dziewczyną otoczoną tłumem wielbicieli. Nawet nie potrzebowała maski, żeby zawracać chłopakom w głowach.

\- Ani jednej… - mruknęła.

\- Nie rozumiem… - Zastygł w bezruchu, przyglądając się jej dokładniej. Znów mocniej objęła swoje kolana i położyła na nich czoło. Miał ogromną ochotę usiąść przy niej i ją przytulić. Ale pewnie zaraz by go zrzuciła z dachu!

\- Ani jednej walentynki, Kocie… - szepnęła, wzruszając ramionami. – Nieważne…

\- Dlatego ci tak smutno?

\- Ech… Smutno mi… bo wysłałam dzisiaj walentynkę do kogoś…

\- I nie odpowiedział? – spytał głucho i poczuł ogromną chęć, żeby samemu skoczyć z tego dachu. Zamiast tego usiadł obok niej i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

\- Gorzej… Nie podpisałam się! – wyznała i zaczęła się śmiać.

\- N-nie podpisałaś się? – powtórzył i zarumienił się. Czy to możliwe, że była to _ta_ walentynka?

\- Och, Kocie! Bo ja jestem taka ofiara losu trochę!

\- Biedronko, wybacz mi proszę, co teraz powiem, ale gadasz zupełnie od rzeczy.

\- Poważnie, Kocie. Kiedy nie jestem Biedronką, to straszna ze mnie ciapa. Nie podpisałam walentynki, masz pojęcie? – I znów zaczęła się śmiać.

Czarny Kot nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić. Coś mu się nie podobało z tym jej śmiechem. Brzmiał nieco histerycznie.

\- Jesteś superbohaterką, Biedronko – odezwał się wreszcie ostrożnie. – Nie możesz wpaść do niego i mu powiedzieć, że to od ciebie?

\- Och, Kocie, Kocie… - westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Wysłałam tę kartkę jako ja. Wiesz… Ta codzienna, zwyczajna, przeciętna ja.

\- Znów gadasz od rzeczy. Jak możesz o sobie mówić, że jesteś przeciętna?

\- Bo jestem. Wręcz powiedziałabym, że jestem niezauważalna w normalnym życiu. Inaczej… Inaczej on pewnie by zwrócił na mnie uwagę.

\- Może jest głupi? – szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do niej, wciąż nie będąc pewnym czy ta walentynka bez podpisu była od niej, czy to tylko zbieg okoliczności. Bo jeśli od niej, to teraz rozmawiali… o nim.

\- No wiesz?! – oburzyła się.

\- No, musi być głupi, skoro się na tobie nie poznał.

\- Sam byś się nie poznał! – warknęła, nagle zezłoszczona na niego. – Potknąłbyś się o mnie, gdybym nie miała na sobie kostiumu Biedronki.

Spojrzał na nią szybko, a ona zorientowała się momentalnie, jak musiało to zabrzmieć. Zaczerwieniła się aż po cebulki włosów.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli!

\- Wiem… - mruknął, też nagle zakłopotany. – Przepraszam.

\- Za co?

\- Że obraziłem twojego chłopaka – wyznał z trudem.

\- Nie jest moim chłopakiem – sprostowała. – Mówiłam ci, że on nie wie o moim istnieniu. Ale nie jest głupi. Po prostu jest… dość popularny.

Czarny Kot ponownie się zarumienił. To znów pasowało do walentynki bez podpisu. Wszak był dość popularnym chłopakiem. Ale wciąż nie miał pojęcia, kim mogłaby być ta dziewczyna skrywająca się pod maską Biedronki. Może rzeczywiście nie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu i nawet gdyby się o nią potknął, to by nie zwrócił na nią uwagi? Ale jak to możliwe, że ta przebojowa dziewczyna jest jednocześnie niewidzialną, niezauważalną osobą gdzieś z jego otoczenia?


	3. Pocałunek

\- Tak naprawdę to chciałem cię jeszcze za coś przeprosić… - szepnął Czarny Kot po chwili milczenia.

\- Tak? – podchwyciła, zerkając na niego z ciekawością.

\- Wydaje mi się, że byłem dzisiaj dla strasznie niemiły – wyznał i pokręcił głową.

\- No, ale przecież byłeś pod wpływem zaklęcia – odpowiedziała Biedronka, biorąc go za rękę.

Spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Ten gest… Nie spodziewał się go zupełnie.

\- Gdybyś nie wziął na siebie tamtej strzały, to ja byłabym dla ciebie niemiła – dodała cicho. – Pytanie, czy ty byś wiedział, jak zdjąć zaklęcie.

\- No właśnie, skąd wiedziałaś? – spytał, a potem zaczerwienił się okropnie, bo przecież po skończonej walce Biedronka powiedziała coś… o pocałunku?

\- Nauczycielka w szkole wspominała, że książę zwykle łamie zaklęcie, całując księżniczkę – wyrecytowała Biedronka, patrząc przed siebie, przez co zupełnie umknął jej rumieniec na twarzy Czarnego Kota.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Czyżby byli na tej samej lekcji dzisiaj rano?!

Po chwili Biedronka zerknęła na niego, zaniepokojona jego długim milczeniem i zobaczyła zdumienie na jego twarzy.

\- No co? – Roześmiała się. – Przecież chodzę do szkoły. Ty nie?

\- Nie no, jasne… - mruknął zmieszany. Biedronka nie pasowała do żadnej z koleżanek z klasy.

\- No więc, jak oberwałeś tamtą strzałą, to próbowałam przemówić ci do rozumu. Ale kiedy nic nie działało, to wreszcie sobie przypomniałam, co mówiła nauczycielka i już wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Tylko ty strasznie się broniłeś. Nie sądziłam, że to będzie takie trudne.

\- Czyli… ty mnie kochasz, Kropeczko? – spytał cicho.

\- Co?! – Zerwała się na równe nogi. – Skąd taki pomysł, Kocie?!

\- Noo… Twój pocałunek złamał złe zaklęcie.

\- Bo miał złamać.

\- Tylko prawdziwa miłość stopi lód w sercu – zażartował.

\- Nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu tekstami z „Krainy lodu" – zgasiła go.

\- Ale co ty chcesz od „Krainy lodu"? – zdziwił się.

\- Mnie raczej niepokoi, że cytujesz mi tu bałwanka z kreskówki…

\- Akurat ten bałwanek był najmocniejszym punktem tej bajki.

\- A ja myślałam, że mamtęmoc, mamtęmoc… - mruknęła.

\- Biedronko, ja cię nie poznaję! – Westchnął Czarny Kot. – Jakaś złośliwa bestia się w tobie obudziła. Czy to dziadostwo, którym zostałem trafiony jakoś przeszło na ciebie?

\- Przepraszam, Czarny Kocie – zreflektowała się. – Sama nie wiem, co mnie opętało. To chyba przez te twoje insynuacje.

\- No, ja cię bardzo przepraszam! Ale to nie są żadne insynuacje! – obruszył się. – To potwierdzony w wielu bajkach fakt, że działają tylko pocałunki prawdziwej miłości.

\- Fakt potwierdzony w bajkach… - mruknęła i zmrużyła oczy. – Ja nie wierzę, że my naprawdę prowadzimy tę rozmowę, Kocie. To skończone farmazony!

\- Nieprawda! – zaperzył się, także zrywając się na równe nogi.

Podszedł do niej i stanął tuż przed nią. Spojrzał jej w oczy z bardzo bliska.

\- Gdyby tak było, nie zdjęłabyś czaru Mrocznego Amora… - szepnął.

I pocałował ją. Z premedytacją. Niech się dzieje, co chce! Ale w końcu dzisiaj były walentynki, a ona… ona była dla niego jedyną dziewczyną na świecie, którą kochał.

W niepojęty sposób jej ręce pojawiły się na jego szyi, a jej dłonie zanurzyły się w jego włosach. On zaś objął ją jeszcze mocniej. I tak trwali w pocałunku.

\- I co teraz powiesz? Dalej będziesz zaprzeczać? – spytał, kiedy wreszcie oderwał się od niej.

Spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie. Zrobił to tylko po to, żeby coś jej udowodnić? Poczuła złość. I rozczarowanie. Bo przez chwilę… przez chwilę naprawdę czuła się szczęśliwa. A on to wszystko zepsuł. Odsunęła się od niego na odległość ręki i spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Jedyne, co udało ci się udowodnić, to to, że dobrze całujesz – wycedziła. – Pewnie masz wprawę.

\- Nie, Biedronko! – zaprzeczył od razu, chwytając ją za rękę. – Naprawdę nie chciałem.

\- Ja w ogóle nie rozumiem, co się z tobą dzieje! – Wyrwała dłoń i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

\- To dlatego, że od samego rana próbuję ci coś powiedzieć. – Znów zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale wciąż patrzyła na niego nieprzyjaźnie.

\- Same miłe rzeczy mi mówisz od rana – mruknęła.

\- Przepraszam cię za to. To wszystko przez tę strzałę. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się czuję z tą świadomością, co dzisiaj wygadywałem.

\- Bardzo ci współczuję – mruknęła sarkastycznie.

\- Biedronko… - szepnął i spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

\- No dobrze… - Westchnęła. – To co mi chciałeś powiedzieć?

\- Kiedy nie mogę teraz, jak tak wyglądasz.

\- Jak?

\- Jakbyś w ogóle mnie nie lubiła.

\- Och, bo z ciebie czasem taki osioł jest! – zirytowała się.

\- Przepraszam… - szepnął i znów na nią spojrzał z takim żalem, że natychmiast rozluźniła ręce.

\- No dobrze… - Westchnęła ponownie pojednawczym tonem. – Po prostu powiedz to, co chciałeś powiedzieć.

\- Kiedy zrujnowałaś dogodny moment… - odpowiedział.

\- No to jak tam wolisz! – rzuciła i już się odwróciła, żeby odejść, kiedy w ostatniej chwili chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął ją do siebie w akcie desperacji.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Kocham cię, Biedronko – powiedział.

\- Że co? – wykrztusiła. Nie była to reakcja, na jaką liczył.

\- Powiedziałem, że cię kocham, Biedronko.

\- Ale… czemu? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ona naprawdę nie wiedziała, jaka jest wspaniała? Ale jej wzrok wydawał się szczerze zdumiony. Westchnął. No jak on ma jej w kilku słowach opisać, jaka jest cudowna?

\- Sam nie wiem, od czego zacząć – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jesteś taka dzielna, błyskotliwa i sprytna. No i masz najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie.

Zarumieniła się. Nie tyle słowa, ile ton, jakim zostały wypowiedziane, wywołały w niej taką mieszankę emocji, że przez chwilę nie umiała tego ogarnąć. W dodatku, kiedy Czarny Kot to mówił, to patrzył na nią takim wzrokiem, że… Zamknęła oczy.

\- Tak też jest ładnie… - szepnął i wydawało się jej, że znów powiedział to z uśmiechem.

A zaraz potem znów poczuła na ustach jego pocałunek. I znów jej ręce powędrowały w kierunku jego szyi. Zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach i przyciągnęła go do siebie, a on objął ją jeszcze mocniej.

Kiedy po chwili oderwali się od siebie, spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni. Ten pocałunek to było coś… Naprawdę coś takiego, co nawet trudno było opisać.

\- Mówię ci, Kropeczko – szepnął Czarny Kot, wpatrując się w jej oczy. – Tylko pocałunki prawdziwej miłości są magiczne. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja tę magię czuję.

\- Ja też… - odszepnęła zdumiona, a potem objęła go za szyję i pocałowała. Pomyśli o tym później.


	4. Konsekwencje

Marinette obudziła się następnego dnia lekko oszołomiona. Wydarzenia dnia wczorajszego mieszały jej się z szalonymi snami, które śniły jej się przez całą noc. W pierwszej chwili nie umiała odróżnić jawy od snu. Świadomość wracała jej opornie. Zaraz, zaraz… Czy ona… Czy ona czasem nie całowała się wczoraj z Czarnym Kotem na dachu katedry Notre Dame?

\- Tak, Marinette… - potwierdziła jej Tikki, spokojnie zajadająca ciasteczko i przyglądająca się budzącej się dziewczynie.

\- O nnnieeee… - jęknęła Marinette i naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę.

\- O taaak… - Uśmiechnęła się Tikki. – Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie…

\- Tikki… Przestań… Jak ja mogłam się tak zachować?! Przecież… Przecież ja kocham Adriena!

\- Hmmm…

\- Co miało znaczyć to „hmmm"? – Marinette odrzuciła kołdrę i spojrzała groźnie na Tikki.

\- No, pomyśl tylko, Marinette… - Ta roześmiała się w odpowiedzi, zupełnie nieprzejęta spojrzeniem dziewczyny. – Czy gdybyś nic nie czuła do Czarnego Kota, zdjęłabyś z niego zaklęcie? I całowałabyś się z nim tak długo, tak intensywnie i tak… magicznie… - Ostatnie słowo Tikki powiedziała z namysłem, przyglądając się reakcji dziewczyny.

\- To straszne, że ty wszystko wiesz… - wyznała Marinette, wstając z łóżka. – Jesteś gorsza od sumienia… Sumienie można zagłuszyć… - dodała pod nosem i zaczęła się ubierać.

Tikki tylko zachichotała i skończywszy jeść, pofrunęła do torebki Marinette. Chwilę później obie były gotowe do wyjścia. Czas był ku temu najwyższy, bo za pięć minut miały zacząć się lekcje. Marinette nie miała więc czasu zastanawiać się dłużej nad swoimi postępkami z dnia poprzedniego ani też nad uczuciami do Czarnego Kota.

Wpadła zdyszana do klasy tuż przed dzwonkiem na lekcję. Rzuciła plecak na podłogę obok ławki i usiadła ciężko obok swojej przyjaciółki, Alyi.

\- No, co tam, dziewczyno? – przywitała się Alya. – Dobrze spałaś?

\- Co? – Marinette momentalnie się zarumieniła. – Ach, tak, tak… Bardzo dobrze! – przytaknęła szybko.

\- Nie miałaś koszmarów?

\- Koszmarów? Czemu miałabym mieć koszmary?

\- No… Wiesz… Skopałaś wczoraj walentynki… - przypomniała Alya szeptem.

\- Taak… W sumie… - odpowiedziała nieobecnym tonem Marinette, skupiona nagle na Adrienie, który pojawił się w drzwiach.

\- O wilku mowa… - szepnęła Alya i spojrzała szybko na przyjaciółkę. Ta jednak – o dziwo! – siedziała spokojnie. No, lekko zarumieniona, ale spokojna.

\- Cześć, Alya! Cześć, Marinette! – przywitał się Adrien z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, dziewczyny! – dodał Nino, który wszedł do klasy za przyjacielem.

\- Cześć, chłopcy! – odpowiedziała mu Marinette podobnym tonem.

\- Cześć! – odpowiedziała Alya, wciąż zaintrygowana zmianą zaobserwowaną u przyjaciółki. – Jak ci się udały walentynki, Adrien?

\- Mnie nie spytasz? – odezwał się Nino i nachylił nad Alyą.

\- A jest coś, o czym _jeszcze_ nie wiem? – odpowiedziała mu i mrugnęła do niego.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odmrugnął do niej. Marinette obserwowała to z lekkim rozbawieniem i ogromnym zaciekawieniem. Nie sądziła, że tych dwoje grawituje ku sobie. Alya nic wczoraj nie mówiła o swoich planach walentynkowych. Wręcz przeciwnie – skupiła się na akcji „Walentynka dla Adriena". A tymczasem… Będą musiały o tym poważnie porozmawiać.

\- No, a ty? – Alya zwróciła się do Adriena. – Przyznaj się, ile dostałeś walentynek!

\- Nawet nie liczyłem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Większości nawet nie czytałem.

\- Klęska urodzaju? – mrugnął porozumiewawczo Nino.

\- Raczej pozory – odpowiedział Adrien.

\- Pozory? – podchwyciła Alya.

\- Większość tych dziewczyn nawet mnie nie zna. Jak więc mogą być we mnie zakochane? – Myślał na głos, zupełnie nieświadomy poruszenia, jakie jego słowa wywołały u obu przysłuchujących się koleżanek.

\- To trochę słabo… - wtrącił Nino.

\- Trochę – przytaknął Adrien.

\- To niezbyt udały ci się walentynki… - podsumował przyjaciel.

\- Eee… - Zmieszał się Adrien i strasznie zarumienił. – Trochę tam się udały…

Marinette wymieniła szybkie spojrzenia z Alyą. Nic z tego nie rozumiały. Nino też miał nieco zdezorientowaną minę. Co miał znaczyć ten rumieniec Adriena w zestawieniu z tym, co powiedział wcześniej?

Marinette nie mogła skupić się na wykładzie profesor Mendelejew. Zachodziła w głowę, co też musiało się przydarzyć wczoraj Adrienowi, skoro wywołało to taki rumieniec na jego twarzy. Zazwyczaj Adrien był opanowany. Czy to możliwe, że w tej stercie walentynek znalazł jakąś wartą uwagi? Czy znalazł kartkę od niej? Czy ją też zaliczył do tych „pozornych" wielbicielek, które go nie znają tak naprawdę, a zatem nie mogą go kochać?

W tym wszystkim jeszcze plątał jej się po głowie Czarny Kot. Jak to możliwe, że rano wysłała walentynkę Adrienowi, a wieczorem całowała się z kimś innym? W dodatku musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, choć nie przyszło jej to łatwo! – że Czarny Kot miał rację. To rzeczywiście _były_ magiczne pocałunki. I Tikki też miała rację, mówiąc jej, że nie byłyby one takie magiczne, gdyby nie czuła czegoś do Czarnego Kota. Jak ona w ogóle miała to wszystko ogarnąć i zrozumieć?

Najlepiej byłoby o wszystkim zapomnieć i wrócić do porządku dziennego. Jednak… Nie potrafiła wyrzucić z pamięci tych pocałunków. I tego uczucia, jakie w niej obudziły. Nieświadomie westchnęła. I to tak, że siedzącemu przed nią Adrienowi aż poruszyły się włosy. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, a profesor Mendelejew groźnie zmarszczyła brwi. Ręka Adriena powędrowała na kark i chłopak rozmasował miejsce, w które niechcący dmuchnęła. Ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo nauczycielka właśnie ją przywołała do porządku:

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Widzę, że wciąż jesteś w nastroju walentynkowym!

\- P-przepraszam, p-pani profesor – wydukała Marinette, starając się zignorować złośliwy chichot Chloe Bourgeois.

\- Żeby skierować twoje myśli na właściwe tory, proponuję przygotować na następną lekcję referat poświęcony zasadom. _Zasadom_, panno Dupain-Cheng! Może cię to czegoś nauczy.

\- O-oczywiście… - wyjąkała Marinette, która pragnęła teraz zapaść się pod ziemię. Powinna podziękować Czarnemu Kotu za wpędzenie jej w tę niezręczną sytuację. Oczywiście, że to była jego wina!

\- No! – pani Mendelejew wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana skruchą uczennicy. – Ale nie będę taka okrutna i pozwolę ci przygotować ten referat w parze. Powiedzmy, niech to będzie… - Tu zawiesiła głos, a Marinette w duchu powtarzała w kółko „Byle nie Chloe, byle nie Chloe…" – Och, to będzie doskonałe. Akurat w klimacie walentynkowym… Adrien Agreste! Pomożesz Marinette!

\- No, szczyt wszystkiego! – prychnęła Chloe na całą salę.

\- Panno Bourgeois! – uniosła się profesor Mendelejew. – Widzę, że chciałabyś przygotować następny referat! Kwasy czekają w kolejce!

Alya prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem. Marinette też pewnie by zachichotała, gdyby nie przeżywała upokorzenia sprzed pięciu minut.

\- Czy i tobie mam znaleźć walentynkowego partnera? – dodała jadowicie nauczycielka, na co Chloe kurczowo złapała się Sabriny, swojej przyjaciółki i koleżanki od wspólnego odrabiania lekcji. To znaczy od odrabiania lekcji za siebie.

\- N-nie, pani profesor – szepnęła skruszona. Tej nauczycielce nie ośmieliłaby się pogrozić telefonem do tatusia.

\- Och, jestem dzisiaj w dobrotliwym nastroju. Więc Chloe… Zrobisz ten referat z Nathanielem. To będzie ciekawe zobaczyć efekty pracy waszej dwójki… - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

Chloe zgrzytnęła zębami. Och, ten rudowłosy Nathaniel! Nie znosiła go. W dodatku do niczego się nie nadawał na lekcjach chemii. Nie zrobi za nią tego referatu!

Zaterkotał dzwonek i wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Marinette w geście rozpaczy położyła się na ławce i osłoniła głowę ramionami. Jakby miała mało zmartwień!

Nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Założyła, że musi to być Alya, która zawsze pocieszała ją po porażkach życiowych, szczególnie tych związanych z kompromitacją ogólnoklasową. Tymczasem tuż obok niej odezwał się głos Adriena:

\- Nic się nie martw. Mamy tydzień. Spokojnie coś przygotujemy.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie.

\- A, tak. Jasne – przytaknęła nieobecnym tonem.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał.

\- Co? Nie nic. Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

\- Wyglądałaś… - zaczął i urwał zakłopotany.

\- Nie przejmuj się. – Westchnęła.

Przyglądał jej się nieprzekonany. Ale nie dopytywał. Widocznie musiał być jakiś powód tych wymijających odpowiedzi.

\- To jak się umawiamy? – zapytał zamiast tego.

\- Umawiamy? – Spojrzała na niego z takim zdziwieniem, że aż się zarumienił.

\- No… Na przygotowanie tego referatu – doprecyzował.

\- To zależy, kiedy masz czas – odpowiedziała cicho. – Z nas dwojga ty chyba jesteś bardziej zajęty.

Adrien spojrzał na nią zdumiony, choć przecież miała rację. To jego grafik zawsze pękał w szwach – niby oczywiste. A mimo to zrobiło mu się miło na sercu, że Marinette pomyślała o nim w pierwszej kolejności. Wciąż jeszcze się przyzwyczajał do tego, że są ludzie, którzy nie myślą przede wszystkim o sobie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jutro po szkole mam czas. Masz jakieś plany na piątkowe popołudnie?

\- Piątek brzmi dobrze – zgodziła się od razu.

\- To może w szkolnej bibliotece? – zaproponował.

\- W porządku. – Kiwnęła głową. – Chociaż… - zawahała się. – Ja mieszkam tuż obok. Możemy siąść do referatu u mnie. Przynajmniej będziemy mieć co jeść – dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze – przystał na to z uśmiechem. Przypomniał sobie, że przecież rodzice Marinette prowadzili piekarnię, a to oznaczało, że może uda się spróbować trochę specjałów państwa Dupain-Cheng.

\- No to jesteśmy umówieni – podsumowała Marinette i zebrała swoje rzeczy.

Sama była zdumiona swobodą, z jaką udało jej się rozmawiać z Adrienem. Chyba po raz pierwszy od tego pamiętnego deszczowego popołudnia, kiedy pożyczył jej parasol, zachowywała się przy nim naturalnie. Zupełnie jakby magia pocałunków Czarnego Kota podziałała znieczulająco na urok Adriena. Dziwne… Konsekwencje wczorajszych szaleństw były bardzo daleko idące. Koniecznie musiała się nad tym zastanowić!


	5. Lady WiFi

_Ostrzeżenie! W tej części natkniecie się na sporo spoilerów z Sezonu 1. To alternatywna wersja rozwoju akcji, która uwzględnia pewne magiczne pocałunki, które miały miejsce wcześniej. Z góry przepraszam za morze cytatów i parafraz._

o o o

Piątek w szkole zapowiadał się zupełnie zwyczajnie. Szybko jednak Marinette przekonała się, że nie będzie to taki zwykły dzień. Zaczęło się od tego, że Alya nie pojawiła się na pierwszej lekcji. Marinette była trochę zaniepokojona, bo przyjaciółka nigdy nie opuszczała zajęć. Nie bacząc na obecność nauczycielki w klasie, zapytała Nino, czy wie, co się stało. Kiedy usłyszała od niego, że Alya została zawieszona za włamanie do szafki Chloe, którą podejrzewała o bycie Biedronką, aż krzyknęła ze zdumienia. Pani Bustier nie zastanawiała się długo i wyrzuciła Marinette z klasy. Potem wydarzenia potoczyły się lawinowo. Nie było czasu do namysłu – zamiast siedzieć na lekcji, trzeba było ratować Paryż przed Lady WiFi. Przed Alyą…

Już jako Biedronka pobiegła szybko w okolice Hotelu Grand Paris. Skoro Lady WiFi chciała poznać tożsamość superbohaterki, a podejrzewała, że może nią być Chloe Bourgeois, na pewno pojawi się w jej mieszkaniu. Zatrzymała się jak wryta, kiedy zobaczyła Czarnego Kota obserwującego Chloe biegającą po swoim pokoju w przebraniu Biedronki.

\- Ładnie to tak podglądać sławne nastolatki? – spytała sarkastycznie, zagłuszając w sobie te dziwne motyle w brzuchu na widok swojego partnera.

\- Dzięki Bogu… - wyrwało się Czarnemu Kotu. – Już się bałem, że…

\- Och, no przestań! – Biedronka machnęła ręką. – Przecież od razu widać, że to tylko fanka! Marna podróbka!

\- Właśnie… - odpowiedział głębokim tonem Czarny Kot i zrobił krok w jej stronę.

Biedronka momentalnie się zaczerwieniła. Przecież on zaraz ją pocałuje! A ona jeszcze nie uporządkowała tych wszystkich uczuć i… I… za późno. Pocałował ją, a jej wyleciały z głowy jakiekolwiek myśli.

\- Musisz przestać to robić, Kocie – mruknęła, stwierdzając ze zdziwieniem, że znów zdążyła objąć go za szyję.

\- Nie mogę – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Uch, potrafisz być irytujący. – Westchnęła, ale niezbyt przekonująco, bo nie była w stanie zapanować nad uśmiechem. – Robota czeka. Trzeba ratować Chloe. – Spojrzała znów w stronę okien pokoju koleżanki i dodała przewracając oczami: – Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałam.

Ruszyli do walki. Ale Lady WiFi była potężną przeciwniczką. Umiejętnie korzystała ze swojego smartfona, zatrzymując czas lub blokując wejścia. Nie pomógł nawet przebiegły plan Biedronki, która chciała ściągnąć przeciwniczkę do podziemi, gdzie nie było zasięgu. Alya była na to za sprytna. Trzeba było się z nią zmierzyć na górze.

A tam już czekała na nich zasadzka. Lady WiFi zablokowała wejście do kuchni, odcinając Czarnego Kota, zaś Biedronkę unieruchomiła i już miała zdjąć jej maskę, kiedy się okazało, że… nie da się jej zdjąć.

\- Jest magiczna. – Uśmiechnęła się Biedronka.

Frustracja Lady WiFi sięgnęła zenitu, gdy do kuchni wparował Czarny Kot. Nie wpuszczą cię drzwiami, to wejdź oknem. No, ewentualnie windą towarową.

\- Proszę, proszę! Kiciuś przyszedł ratować swoją ukochaną! – zakpiła.

\- Nie jestem jego ukochaną! – zaprzeczyła Biedronka, rumieniąc się pod maską.

\- Wrócimy do tematu potem… - Mrugnął do niej Czarny Kot i ruszył na przeciwniczkę.

Ale Lady WiFi była szybsza. Po krótkiej walce udało jej się uwięzić go w chłodni. Pierwszy raz udało się złoczyńcy wysłanemu przez Władcę Ciem tak sprytnie rozprawić z superbohaterami.

\- Lepiej się pospiesz, zanim z kotka zostanie sopelek... – Zaśmiała się złośliwie Lady WiFi, zdejmując kłódki z rąk Biedronki i znikając w smartfonie.

Biedronka nie miała zbyt wiele czasu. Jej partner zamarzał, a ona nie wiedziała, jak go wydostać. Zazwyczaj oszczędzała swoje magiczne zaklęcie szczęśliwego trafu na ostatnią chwilę w walce z przeciwnikiem, ale tym razem chyba należało go przywołać wcześniej.

\- Trzymaj się, Kocie! – zawołała przez drzwi.

\- Spoko, mam czas! – odkrzyknął jej Czarny Kot.

Biedronka uniosła brwi. On tak na poważnie? Westchnęła i wzięła się do roboty. Użyła mikrofalówki do zablokowania sygnału wi-fi i drzwi chłodni otworzyły się. Czarny Kot wypadł z chłodni prosto w objęcia Biedronki.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała miękko Biedronka.

\- W-w-w po-po-rządku… - wymamrotał Czarny Kot, obejmując ją mocno.

Biedronka przytuliła go. Wolała nie zastanawiać się nad emocjami rozszalałymi w jej sercu. Teraz był czas na to, żeby dopaść wreszcie Lady WiFi i zakończyć ten spektakl.

\- Już dobrze? Możesz iść? – zapytała, rozluźniając uścisk.

\- Hmmm… - wymruczał Czarny Kot, wciąż ją obejmując. Przewróciła oczami. Co za koleś!

\- No chodź już, dachowcu. – Westchnęła. – Najpierw robota…

\- Potem przyjemności – dokończył Czarny Kot z szerokim uśmiechem.

Jej kolczyki wydały ostrzegawczy sygnał.

\- Użyłaś szczęśliwego trafu? – zdziwił się Czarny Kot.

\- Byłam w potrzebie – odpowiedziała wymijająco. – A teraz rozprawmy się z Lady WiFi. Byle szybko, bo jeśli się przemienię przed kamerami, wzrośnie jej oglądalność.

\- Jak mamy to zrobić, skoro wciąż wyprzedza nas o pół kroku?

\- Trzeba zagłuszyć sygnał wi-fi. – Olśniło nagle Biedronkę.

\- No to do dzieła, Moja Pani. – Mrugnął do niej i pocałował szybko w policzek.

Przewróciła oczami. A jednak gdzieś na dnie duszy poczuła rozbawienie i musiała przyznać, że te jego żarty miały swój urok. Co się z nią działo, do licha?

Nie miała czasu na zastanawianie się. Po zniszczeniu anteny wi-fi rozbrojenie przeciwniczki było tylko formalnością. Już po chwili stała przed nimi Alya, która – mimo że nie pamiętała niczego z wydarzeń tego dnia – nie straciła umiejętności wykorzystania nadarzającej się okazji i natychmiast poprosiła superbohaterów o wywiad.

Ale Biedronka nawet nie siliła się na grzeczność. Kolczyki zapiszczały po raz ostatni. Zaraz się ujawni! Czym prędzej uciekła z dachu hotelu Grand Paris. Dopadła schowka na szczotki i już-już miała się tam zamknąć, gdy poczuła uścisk Czarnego Kota.

\- Nikomu nie powiem – szepnął.

\- Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Nie mogę. Wiesz przecież…

\- W porządku – mruknął i spuścił głowę.

Pogładziła go po policzku. I pocałowała. Krótko i szybko. Nie miała już czasu, więc szybko odsunęła się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Po chwili w schowku stała jako Marinette, a Tikki krążyła wokół jej głowy, kręcąc główką z dezaprobatą. Ale nie powiedziała ani słowa.


	6. Sekrety

Adrien zatrzymał się na ulicy i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Prawie poznał tożsamość Biedronki! Gdyby tylko otworzył tamte drzwi, dowiedziałby się, kim jest ta dziewczyna, za którą szalał od pół roku. Ale musiał uszanować jej decyzję. Czuł, że tak będzie lepiej.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Zrobiło się późno. A przecież umówili się dzisiaj z Marinette na wspólne przygotowanie referatu!

\- Oż, choroba! – mruknął, przyspieszając kroku.

\- Co tam? – spytał Plagg, zapychając pyszczek kawałkiem camemberta.

\- Na śmierć zapomniałem, że umówiłem się dzisiaj z Marinette! Musimy się pospieszyć.

\- Nie nadążam za tymi twoimi dziewczynami… - mruknął Plagg.

\- Marinette nie jest moją dziewczyną – odpowiedział Adrien. – Mamy razem zrobić referat z chemii, pamiętasz?

\- Nie wymagaj ode mnie pamiętania czegokolwiek z tego strasznego miejsca, jakim jest twoja szkoła.

\- Ech… Trochę wiedzy by cię nie zabiło.

\- Mnie tam dobrze z tym stanem wiedzy, jaki mam. Nie rozumiem, na co ma ci się przydać znajomość zasad czy kwasów.

\- A jednak coś słyszałeś… - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem Adrien.

\- Niestety, nie umiem jeszcze być głuchy na zawołanie – mruknął Plagg i schował się do kieszeni Adriena.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i pobiegł przed siebie. Będzie musiał wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, dlaczego się spóźnił. Zanim jeszcze pozbierał myśli, tuż za rogiem wpadł na… Marinette.

Spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni.

\- Ma-Marinette? – spytał głupio Adrien.

\- Aaa… Adrien… - wymamrotała Marinette.

\- C-co tu robisz? – zagadnął, na co ona natychmiast się zaczerwieniła.

\- Eee… Alya… Martwiłam się o Alyę – odpowiedziała nieskładnie.

\- Chy-chyba wszystko w porządku? – Zakłopotany wsunął ręce do kieszeni, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie popatrzeć na dach hotelu Grand Paris.

\- Tak mi się zdaje. – Westchnęła, nie patrząc na niego. – Zro-zrobiło się trochę późno… - zmieniła temat.

\- No, trochę – przyznał. – Przepraszam, że nie dotarłem popołudniu do ciebie.

\- Ach, to wszystko przez to zamieszanie z akumą. – Ruszyła przed siebie w stronę domu.

\- I co teraz? – spytał, podążając za nią, wciąż z rękami w kieszeniach. Zupełnie nie umiał zapanować nad tym nagłym zakłopotaniem, które go ogarnęło. Cały czas bał się, że ona w końcu zapyta go, co tutaj robił.

\- Trochę już za późno za branie się za referat – odpowiedziała.

\- Masz czas jutro?

\- Już ci mówiłam, że z nas dwojga ja mam mniej napięty grafik – przypomniała mu z uśmiechem.

\- Mimo wszystko nie mogę zakładać, że nie masz żadnych planów na sobotę – odpowiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego szybko. Wydało mu się, że w jej oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo.

\- Ech, nie mam planów na sobotę – mruknęła.

\- Mogę do ciebie wpaść jutro rano?

\- Zdefiniuj „rano". – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Wiesz, żebym nie czekała od świtu, skoro przyjdziesz około południa.

\- No wiesz? – wykrzyknął zdumiony i aż się zatrzymał.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła. – Żartowałam tylko.

\- Nie, w porządku – odpowiedział natychmiast, zastanawiając się mimowolnie od kiedy to Marinette żartuje. – Pasuje ci dziesiąta?

\- Może być. – Kiwnęła głową.

Szli dalej w milczeniu. On wciąż z rękami w kieszeniach. Próbował zrozumieć tę dziwną zmianę w zachowaniu Marinette. Chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali, zachowywała się swobodniej od niego. I nawet zażartowała sobie z niego. To było do niej niepodobne. Skąd w niej taka zmiana? Nie umiał tego rozgryźć. I nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego go to w ogóle obchodzi…


	7. Sobotni poranek

W sobotni poranek Marinette zerwała się z łóżka o świcie. Adrien mógł sobie mówić, co chciał, ale ona wolała być przygotowana na wypadek, gdyby jednak wpadł wcześniej niż o zapowiadanej dziesiątej. Zaczęła od gruntownego od-Adrien-owania swojego pokoju. Usunęła wszystkie jego zdjęcia ze ścian, zmieniła tapetę na monitorze, schowała pomiętą kartkę z wierszem, który napisał w walentynki – głęboko do szuflady. Z myślą, że tę pamiątkę jednak zachowa na zawsze.

Obrzuciła pokój uważnym spojrzeniem. No, teraz nadawał się do zaproszenia tu chłopaka, o którym marzyła nieprzerwanie od pół roku do środy… Do walentynek. Walentynki zmieniły wszystko. Jeszcze nie ogarniała tego tak do końca, ale czuła, że coś się zmieniło. Czuła to wczoraj wyraźnie podczas tego niewymuszonego spaceru – spaceru z Adrienem. Spaceru, za który jeszcze trzy dni temu dałaby się pociąć. Spaceru, który nie wywołał w niej spodziewanej euforii. Spaceru… który okazał się po prostu normalnym spacerem. Mimo całej romantycznej oprawy, jakim był paryski bezchmurny i ciepły – jak na luty – wieczór…

Zeszła na śniadanie.

\- Jak tam, skarbie? Wyspałaś się? – spytała ją mama.

\- Pewnie. – Marinette uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Jak ci się udała randka?

\- J-jaka r-randka? – zająknęła się Marinette, czerwieniąc przy okazji okropnie.

\- Widziałam, że odprowadził cię jakiś chłopiec. Czy mnie się wydawało tylko, czy był to Adrien? – Mama uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

Marinette wolałaby teraz cofnąć czas i nie nawijać tyle o Adrienie Agreste w domu. Jej rodzice byli święcie przekonani, że jest w nim zakochana po uszy. Co było poniekąd prawdą. Do trzy dni temu.

\- Mamo… - jęknęła.

\- Nie podglądałam was specjalnie – wyjaśniła mama z uśmiechem, krzątając się po kuchni. – Ale długo cię nie było i od czasu do czasu wyglądałam przez okno. Wiesz, że wczoraj był atak akumy? Martwiłam się.

\- Powinnam zadzwonić, wiem – odpowiedziała skruszona Marinette.

\- Następnym razem zadzwoń – poradziła mama, obrzucając ją wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, mamo…

\- No, to co chcesz na śniadanie? Pewnie zgłodniałaś po tych porannych porządkach?

\- Skąd wiesz…? – wyrwało się Marinette.

\- Że sprzątałaś? – Uśmiechnęła się Sabine. – Mamy wiedzą wszystko, kochanie.

\- Och, no tak… - parsknęła Marinette.

\- I nie są głuche – dokończyła mama. – Co cię tak wcześnie wzięło na sprzątanie?

\- Och… - Marinette ponownie zaczerwieniła się potwornie. – Bo… Wiesz mamo, przyjdzie dzisiaj Adrien…

\- Umówiliście się znowu? – Ucieszyła się mama.

\- Mamy przygotować referat na następną lekcję chemii – wyjaśniła Marinette.

\- Ach… - Mama westchnęła takim tonem, jakby wszystko rozumiała.

\- Naprawdę, mamo.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. – Sabine uśmiechnęła się do córki. – To co z tym śniadaniem?

Marinette zerknęła szybko na zegar wiszący w kuchni. Miała jeszcze ponad godzinę do przyjścia Adriena. Wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby przygotować śniadanie razem z mamą.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może zrobiłybyśmy razem gofry? – zaproponowała z uśmiechem.

\- Świetna myśl, skarbie! – Roześmiała się mama. – Tylko nie zbliżaj się do mąki – zażartowała.

Marinette parsknęła śmiechem i podeszła do mamy szybkim krokiem. Uwielbiała z nią gotować – chociaż czasami była wyjątkowo niezdarna. Ostatnio zauważyła jednak, że takie wpadki zdarzały jej się coraz rzadziej. Zupełnie jakby zwinność Biedronki wpłynęła na niezdarność Marinette.

Nagle ze zdumieniem uświadomiła sobie, że ta zwinność nie była cechą Biedronki, tylko jej własną cechą – jedynie głęboko gdzieś ukrytą. Szczególnie w sytuacjach, kiedy czuła się niepewnie. Nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się pokłuć igłą podczas szycia czy zaciąć papierem podczas projektowania. W tej dziedzinie była dobra i czuła się pewnie. Jedyne, co musiała teraz zrobić, to poczuć się pewnie w pozostałych dziedzinach jej życia. Nie będzie to łatwe. Ale przecież… Przecież była Biedronką, czyż nie?

o o o

Adrien zerknął nerwowo na zegarek zanim wsiadł do samochodu. Było za dziesięć dziesiąta. Powinien zdążyć na czas. Powinien zdążyć _idealnie_ na czas. Po tym wczorajszym żarcie Marinette miał ochotę zadzwonić do jej drzwi równo z wybiciem godziny dziesiątej.

Nie, żeby odebrał ten żart jako złośliwość. Albo żeby się nim jakoś bardzo przejął. Po prostu pomyślał, że będzie to żartobliwa odpowiedź na jej żart, która pomoże przełamać pierwsze lody. Bo w sumie nie znał jej zbyt dobrze, poza tym, że parę razy pomogli sobie nawzajem. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że Marinette nie jest swobodna w jego obecności, choć jednocześnie okazywała mu sympatię. To było dziwne. Czuł, że ona go raczej lubi, ale nie umiał do niej dotrzeć. Najlepiej rozmawiało im się, kiedy przebywali w grupie. Właściwie wczoraj wieczorem po raz pierwszy zamienili ze sobą parę zdań, będąc tylko we dwoje…

Westchnął. To będzie ciężka sobota.

Zajechali pod piekarnię w pięć minut. Adrien wysiadł z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Miał czas, żeby spokojnie dojść do drzwi i zadzwonić do nich dokładniutko o dziesiątej. Mógłby nawet iść tyłem. Jednego nie przewidział. Nagle na jego ramieniu wylądowała czyjaś dłoń i nie był to jego szofer, ale… tata Marinette?

\- Dzień dobry, młody człowieku! – przywitał się serdecznie Tom Dupain.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Dupain – odpowiedział automatycznie Adrien, a uśmiech na jego twarzy nieco przygasł.

\- Marinette wspominała, że przyjdziesz dzisiaj przygotowywać z nią referat z chemii. – Tom poprowadził Adriena w stronę schodów na piętro. Idealny plan zadzwonienia do drzwi dokładnie o dziesiątej rano właśnie wziął w łeb. – Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko szybkiemu doładowaniu się energią zanim weźmiecie się do pracy? Moje dziewczyny trochę… tak jakby trochę je poniosło…

Adrien spojrzał zdumiony na tatę Marinette. Co też on miał na myśli, mówiąc „moje dziewczyny" i „trochę je poniosło". Ale gdy Tom otworzył drzwi wejściowe do mieszkania, Adrien już nie miał żadnych pytań.

Kuchnia tonęła w mące, która walała się na wszystkich blatach, podłodze i wręcz unosiła się w powietrzu. W tym bałaganie uwijała się Marinette ze swoją mamą. Obie chichotały jak szalone, jednocześnie gotując i próbując sprzątnąć mąkę. Wyglądało to tak uroczo, że Adrien wręcz poczuł szarpnięcie zazdrości. I tęsknotę za swoją mamą. Mimo że był z mamą tak mocno związany, jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić podobnej zażyłości, jaka łączyła Marinette i jej mamę.

Cokolwiek zaś gotowały, pachniało nieziemsko. Od razu poczuł ogromną ochotę na zjedzenie czegoś słodkiego.

\- Marinette, masz gościa! – zaanonsował go Tom, po czym zniknął w drzwiach.

Marinette zastygła w pół gestu. Patrzyła na Adriena zdumionym wzrokiem, zupełnie nieświadoma, że nawet na twarzy ma ślady zabawy z mamą. Zerknęła ukradkiem na zegar, co nie umknęło uwadze Adriena. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Czy jemu się wydawało, że ona do niego mrugnęła?

Po raz kolejny zaskakiwała go swobodą i poczuciem humoru.

\- Głodny? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- W sumie… - Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- To siadaj. – Wskazała mu krzesło. – Musimy naładować akumulatory, bo czeka nas mnóstwo roboty.

\- Włączając sprzątanie? – zażartował.

\- N-no… Te gofry wymknęły nam się spod kontroli. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Ach, więc to gofry tak pachną.

\- Najlepsze pod słońcem. – Postawiła przed nim pełen talerz.

Spojrzał na porcję. Nathalie dostałaby zawału, gdyby zobaczyła, ile kalorii leżało na talerzu. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zjedzeniem wszystkiego. Nie tylko pachniało nieziemsko. Smakowało… bosko.

\- Widzę, że ci smakują. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego mama Marinette.

\- Muszę chyba od pani wziąć przepis – odpowiedział uprzejmie.

\- Och, to nie mój przepis! – Zaśmiała się Sabine. – Musisz dogadać się z Marinette. Może się nim z tobą podzieli.

\- Mamo… - szepnęła przerażona Marinette.

\- O, to Marinette robiła te gofry? – zdziwił się Adrien i zaraz skarcił się w myślach za to zdziwienie.

\- Inaczej skąd byłby tu taki bałagan! – stwierdziła Sabine, zamiatając ostrożnie mąkę. – Ale cóż… Jak to się mówi: przez żołądek do serca…

\- Mamo! – Marinette jęknęła i przewróciła oczami.

„Przepraszam za to." Powiedziała bezgłośnie.

A on… Zaczerwienił się.


	8. Wspólny projekt

Marinette w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Kiedy zobaczyła w drzwiach tatę z Adrienem, serce w niej zamarło. A potem znów zaczęło bić. I to nie jakoś szaleńczo, ale całkiem normalnie. Zupełnie, jakby znów jej „Marinettowe" roztrzepanie zostało zastąpione „Biedronkowym" opanowaniem. Zerknęła odruchowo na zegar wiszący na ścianie w kuchni. Było za pięć dziesiąta. Zauważyła, że Adrien dostrzegł to jej zerknięcie na zegar. Stłumiła chichot i mrugnęła do niego.

Próbowała odwrócić jego uwagę od bałaganu panującego w kuchni, ale była na straconej pozycji. I doskonale o tym wiedziała. Tego się nie dało niczym usprawiedliwić. Mama pogrążyła ją jeszcze bardziej, mówiąc Adrienowi, że ten bałagan to sprawka Marinette. A jak dodała tekst „przez żołądek do serca", to Marinette przez moment myślała, że nie ma takiego miejsca na Ziemi, gdzie mogłaby się ukryć przed światem. Ze zrujnowaną reputacją. Próbowała złagodzić przekaz – dość oczywisty, biorąc pod uwagę słowa wypowiedziane przez jej mamę – i obrócić to wszystko w żart. Stąd to przewrócenie oczami i bezgłośne „Przepraszam za to."

Ale Adrien zaczerwienił się mimo to. Czyli poczuł się nieswojo. Pocieszające dla Marinette było to, że nie poczuła zdradzieckiego ciepła na swoich policzkach, co by znaczyło, że tym razem się nie zarumieniła. Co nie znaczy, że nie poczuła się zakłopotana. Ale przynajmniej zachowywała pozory opanowanej.

\- Zostaw, kochanie! – Mama zabrała ścierkę z rąk Marinette. – Macie dużo pracy przed sobą. Ja zajmę się kuchnią.

\- Ale, mamo! – zaprotestowała Marinette.

\- Weźcie sobie zapasy i zabierajcie się do pracy. Czas to wartość bezcenna. Lepiej mieć go więcej popołudniu na rozrywkę.

Słysząc to, Marinette zarumieniła się na myśl o tym, co jej mama mogła mieć na myśli. Czy ona sugerowała jakąś randkę? Na szczęście Adrien nie chwycił tej jawnej aluzji. A może przyjął, że Marinette może mieć na wieczór inne plany. W końcu wczoraj powiedział coś w tym stylu. Zaraz, jak to szło? Że nie może zakładać, że nie ma planów na sobotę. Czyli dopuszcza do siebie myśl, że ona ma jakieś życie. Trzeba go tylko ugruntować w tym poglądzie.

Dlaczego tak jej zależało na tym, żeby on się nie połapał w jej uczuciach? A raczej, jak to się stało, że przestało jej zależeć na jego uwadze. Głupie pytanie. Wiadomo przecież doskonale, jak to się stało. Pozwoliła się całować Czarnemu Kotu i proszę – oto efekty!

Westchnęła ciężko.

Adrien poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią z ciekawością. A dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała mu na szyję. Zupełnie jakby sobie przypomniał ostatnią lekcję chemii, kiedy też tak westchnęła i dmuchnęła mu w kark.

Wzięła tacę z porcją gofrów i napojami i ruszyła po schodach do swojego pokoju. Adrien bez słowa ruszył za nią. Sabine odprowadzała ich zdumionym wzrokiem, a kiedy klapa w suficie zamknęła się za nimi, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, pokręciła głową i z westchnieniem zabrała się za doprowadzanie kuchni do porządku. Uwielbiała gotować z córką, ale ich świetna zabawa zawsze kończyła się tak samo – totalnym bałaganem. A mimo to nadal podejmowała to ryzyko, licząc na to, że nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym jej córka wreszcie zapanuje nad swoją niezdarnością. Wszak ćwiczenie czyni mistrza…

o o o

\- Przepraszam cię za mamę. – Westchnęła Marinette, jak tylko odstawiła tacę na biurko.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – odpowiedział szybko Adrien.

\- Nie wiem, co w nią wstąpiło. – Zignorowała go. – Widziała wczoraj wieczorem, że mnie odprowadziłeś i chyba… dorobiła do tego jakąś teorię. Przepraszam.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz! – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Nie czuję się dotknięty. To było nawet… miłe… - dodał, rumieniąc się trochę.

Odwrócił wzrok zakłopotany, co sprawiło, że i Marinette poczuła się nieswojo. Nagle jakby powietrze między zgęstniało i zapadła niezręczna cisza...

\- Często…? Yhm… tak z mamą gotujecie? – spytał po chwili Adrien, byleby tylko przerwać tę ciszę.

\- Zawsze w weekendy. W tygodniu rzadko kiedy mamy na to czas. Dlatego tym bardziej cenię sobie te chwile – odpowiedziała szybko Marinette, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę i rozładować to dziwne napięcie między nimi.

Zaraz jednak zauważyła, że nie pomogła. Adrien spuścił głowę, a ona uświadomiła sobie, że przecież całkiem niedawno stracił mamę. Zrobiło jej się znowu potwornie głupio. To ich dzisiejsze spotkanie to od samego początku jakaś niekończąca się porażka! Ze zdziwieniem jednak ponownie poczuła w sobie tę Biedronkową pewność siebie – a raczej swoją pewność siebie, którą ujawniała pod postacią Biedronki.

\- Hej, przepraszam! – Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i pochyliła głowę w jego stronę.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, kiedy podniósł wzrok. Przez chwilę stali tak obok siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy z naprawdę bliska.

\- Wiem, że brakuje ci mamy – szepnęła i odwróciła wzrok. Bała się, że zobaczy w jego oczach coś, przez co sytuacja stanie się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. Był przecież facetem. Faceci nie płaczą. Chyba że są czternastoletnimi wrażliwymi półsierotami, których mama zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach…

\- Wiem, co ci pomoże – powiedziała dziarskim tonem, odwracając się w stronę biurka. Wolno podeszła do biurka, dając mu czas na opanowanie się po tej dziwnej rozmowie, i sięgnęła po kubki z napojem. – Musisz koniecznie spróbować naszej firmowej czekolady. Ona jest dobra na wszystkie smutki.

Podała mu kubek, a on wreszcie odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

\- To było bardzo miłe, co powiedziałaś – szepnął po chwili. – Dobra z ciebie przyjaciółka. Wiesz… Ja nie jestem jeszcze przyzwyczajony do… - Urwał nagle zakłopotany.

\- Do czego? – spytała bez tchu.

\- Do tego, że ludzie bywają dobrzy. Wiesz, tak bezinteresownie…

\- No wiesz? – wykrzyknęła zdumiona. – Chociaż… Jak sobie przypomnę, z kim się przyjaźniłeś jeszcze pół roku temu, to nic mnie już chyba nie zdziwi.

\- Chloe nie jest taka zła… - Westchnął, a ona zdziwiła się, jak szybko złapał jej aluzję.

\- Jasne…

\- A wiedziałaś, że Alya podejrzewała, że Chloe jest Biedronką? – zagadnął ją zupełnie innym już tonem, jakby magiczna czekolada Dupain-Chengów rzeczywiście działała cuda.

Marinette prychnęła śmiechem.

\- Skąd jej to przyszło do głowy?!

\- Nino mi powiedział wczoraj rano. Zanim zaatakowała nas Lady WiFi. To znaczy Paryż. Zaatakowała Paryż. – Zmieszał się.

\- Cała Alya. Wyciąga wnioski zanim zbierze komplet informacji!

\- Po prostu jest dociekliwa. Ona naprawdę jest zdeterminowana, żeby odkryć tożsamość Biedronki.

„I ułatwić robotę Władcy Ciem…" pomyślała Marinette.

\- Dlaczego? – zaciekawił się Adrien i Marinette uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała to na głos. Zaczerwieniła się.

\- No, gość zawsze domaga się miraculów Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, prawda? No to jak się dowie, kim oni są, to ułatwi mu to dostanie tego, czego chce. Jakbym ja była Władcą Ciem i dowiedziała się kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot, to zaczęłabym od porwania ich najbliższych. Albo ukochanych. Wiesz, krótka piłka: oddaj miraculum, to nikomu nic się nie stanie.

\- Ale nie jesteś Władcą Ciem, przypadkiem? – spytał z krzywym uśmiechem Adrien, a Marinette się roześmiała:

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę mogłabym nim być?

\- Ten twój plan brzmiał bardzo wiarygodnie.

\- Jakbym była Władcą Ciem, nie podzieliłabym się moimi planami z nikim. Nawet ze sławnym modelem, Adrienem Agrestem – powiedziała i mrugnęła do niego.

\- Możemy zapomnieć na chwilę, że jestem jakimś tam znanym modelem? – Skrzywił się.

„Jeszcze pół roku temu nawet nie wiedziałam, że istniejesz…" pomyślała.

\- No to byłaś chyba jedną z niewielu! – Roześmiał się, a ona znów uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała to na głos. Co się z nią do licha działo?!

o o o

\- Dobra, to może weźmy się do roboty! – zarządziła Marinette.

Lepiej było zająć głowę odrabianiem lekcji, bo najwyraźniej dzisiaj myślała na głos. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby wyznała Adrienowi, co do niego czuje. Albo raczej czuła. Czarny Kot skutecznie wypierał go z jej serca. Miało to tę dobrą stronę, że wreszcie potrafiła zachowywać się normalnie przy Adrienie.

\- Masz rację. Ten nasz referat z chemii jest naznaczony jakimś mega pechem.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby profesor Mendelejew przyjęła takie usprawiedliwienie, jeśli nie zdążymy się przygotować.

\- No, fakt! – Roześmiał się z jej żartu. – To jak to zrobimy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Westchnęła. – Jak zaczniemy przynudzać o definicjach, to wszyscy w klasie zasną.

\- Ale jakąś definicję na pewno musimy podać. Może zastosowanie?

\- A jakby tak pokazać to na wielkim plakacie? – Wpadła nagle na pomysł Marinette.

\- Genialny pomysł! – Adrien spojrzał na nią z podziwem, a ona aż się zarumieniła z wrażenia. Cóż… Rzadko tak na nią patrzył. Żeby nie powiedzieć, że nigdy dotąd.

\- Czekaj chwilę. – Zerwała się z krzesła i podeszła szybko do szafki z pomocami plastycznymi. Po chwili wróciła na środek pokoju taszcząc wielki rulon brystolu. – Myślę, że się nada.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? – spytał Adrien, wstając z krzesła i przyklękając obok niej na podłodze.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno zaraz coś wymyślimy – mruknęła i zaczęła ołówkiem delikatnie szkicować projekt plakatu.

Kiedy w południe Sabine uchyliła klapę w podłodze, żeby zapytać dzieciaki czy nie są głodne, zobaczyła niecodzienny obrazek – oboje klęczeli na podłodze na wielkim arkuszu papieru, obłożeni książkami i coś z zapałem rysowali, wyrywając sobie ołówek i gadając jedno przez drugie.


	9. Coś się zmieniło

Marinette szła do szkoły w poniedziałek w doskonałym nastroju. Była z siebie bardzo zadowolona, bo po sobotniej pracy nad referatem z chemii upewniła się, że wreszcie udało jej się odzyskać władzę nad własną osobą. Nie dość, że potrafiła zachować się całkiem normalnie przy Adrienie – nie licząc wpadki z goframi… - to nawet udało jej się mu zaimponować.

\- A coś ty taka z siebie zadowolona? – przywitała ją Alya, spoglądając na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem. – Obkułaś się na klasówkę z fizyki?

\- Z fizyki? – Uśmiech na twarzy Marinette powoli zgasł.

\- Dzisiaj mamy klasówkę, nie pamiętasz?

\- O mamo… Zapomniałam!

\- No to klops.

\- Z dwojga złego wolę zaliczyć nieobecność na francuskim, niż oblać u profesor Mendelejew klasówkę. Kryj mnie u panny Bustier.

\- Jak zawsze… - Westchnęła Alya i przewróciła oczami. Jeszcze trochę, a Marinette będzie miała więcej opuszczonych lekcji niż tych, na których była.

\- Jesteś kochana! – Marinette uścisnęła przyjaciółkę i pognała do biblioteki. Miała godzinę na powtórzenie materiału i napisanie w miarę przyzwoicie sprawdzianu.

\- O, przepraszam! – wykrzyknął ktoś, z kim zderzyła się w drzwiach biblioteki.

Adrien.

Już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich dni na niego wpadała. Potarła czoło i spojrzała na niego rozkojarzona.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytali się nawzajem i spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni. Po chwili roześmiali się oboje.

\- Na śmierć zapomniałam o klasówce z fizyki – wyznała Marinette.

\- Ja też – odpowiedział Adrien.

\- Już jestem na celowniku profesor Mendelejew za ostatnią lekcję chemii. Nie mogę jej podpaść znowu.

\- Jak chcesz, możemy razem powtórzyć materiał – zaproponował Adrien i otworzył przed Marinette drzwi do biblioteki.

\- Jasne, czemu nie? – Uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka.

O ileż łatwiej było teraz z nim rozmawiać, kiedy nie podrygiwała nerwowo na każde jego słowo! Okazywał jej tak dużo sympatii, a ona wreszcie mogła odwdzięczyć się tym samym, nie robiąc przy tym z siebie kompletnej idiotki.

Gdyby ktoś tydzień temu powiedział jej, że będzie razem z Adrienem uczyła się do klasówki, pewnie by padła z wrażenia albo zaczęła piszczeć z radości. Teraz – no, poza tym, że świetnie się bawiła – była to dla niej całkiem naturalna rzecz. Pomagali sobie, jak przystało na prawdziwych przyjaciół.

Och, wszystko przez Czarnego Kota i te jego pocałunki prawdziwej miłości…

Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z kolejnego głośnego westchnięcia. Jednak Adrien spojrzał na nią spod oka i uśmiechnął się jakoś tak przekornie, a w oczach zaświeciły mu się zielone iskierki.

\- Coś często wzdychasz ostatnio… - mruknął.

Zarumieniła się. Jednak magiczne pocałunki Czarnego Kota nie do końca zatarły wszystkie ciepłe uczucia, które żywiła do Adriena. A może to po prostu coś w jego oczach teraz wywołało ten rumieniec?

\- Naprawdę? – Udała zdziwienie.

\- Czy to nie przez takie wzdychanie wpadłaś w kłopoty? – Nadal się uśmiechał.

\- Och, no chyba tak… - Westchnęła.

\- Nie udały ci się walentynki? – dopytywał, porzucając na dobre myśl o powtórce z fizyki.

\- Czy się nie udały? Sama nie wiem… - odparła niezdecydowanym tonem, a rumieniec na jej twarzy zdecydowanie się pogłębił.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem być wścibski. – Wycofał się natychmiast i sam zarumienił. Jakby poczuł, że zaczyna przekraczać niewidzialną granicę, której zdecydowanie nie powinien przekraczać.

\- W porządku. Nie jesteś – odpowiedziała już swobodnie. – Po prostu… Były to trochę niespodziewane walentynki.

\- Niespodziewane? – podchwycił.

\- Ktoś… - Zawahała się, ale po chwili zaczęła mówić. A kiedy zaczęła, nie potrafiła przerwać: – Ktoś wyznał mi, że mnie kocha. Ktoś, kogo w ogóle nie podejrzewałam o to. To znaczy trochę może podejrzewałam. Ale nie sądziłam, że to taka poważna sprawa. A potem się okazało… - Urwała nagle, przerażona, że powiedziała aż tyle. Przecież niewiele brakowało, a powiedziałaby Adrienowi, że okazało się, że odwzajemnia to uczucie.

Adrien też jakoś zamilkł. Wpatrywał się w Marinette zdumiony zarówno tym, co powiedziała, jak i dziwną reakcją gdzieś w okolicy żołądka. Czuł się, jakby ktoś porządnie kopnął go w brzuch. Ale dlaczego?

o o o

Szybką powtórkę z fizyki można było zaliczyć do średnio udanych. Przeglądnęli notatki, przepytali się nawzajem i w miarę przygotowani wyszli z biblioteki na lekcję. Ale ta przerwana rozmowa o walentynkach zawisła między nimi jak wielkie niedomówienie.

Marinette nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że przez całą drogę do klasy nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy Adrien nie poczuł się nieswojo w związku z tą jej obszerną historią o tym, że ktoś wyznał jej miłość w walentynki. No, ale przecież sam zapytał! Przyszło jej nagle do głowy, że mógł spytać z grzeczności. Kilka razy zachował się już przecież z kurtuazją. A ona znów chlapnęła niepotrzebnie opowieść o intymnych szczegółach swojego życia!

Westchnęła ciężko i natychmiast sobie to uświadomiła. Może gdyby nie zwrócił na to uwagi w bibliotece, te jej westchnięcia pozostawałyby dla niej w ogóle niezauważone. Od kiedy jej uświadomił, że ostatnio często zdarza jej się wzdychać, zaczęła być na tym punkcie szczególnie wyczulona.

\- Nie wiesz, co z nim zrobić? – zapytał cicho Adrien, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

\- Z kim? – spytała spłoszona.

\- No z tym kimś, kto ci wyznał miłość.

\- Właściwie to nie mam z tym kłopotu – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Trochę mnie to tylko zaskoczyło. Nadal jeszcze tego nie ogarnęłam. Pewnie dlatego tak wzdycham. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Sama tego trochę nie rozumiem. – Znów westchnęła i znów zupełnie bez uprzedzenia uruchomiła lawinę zwierzeń, których nie potrafiła powstrzymać: - Wydawało mi się, że jest mi obojętny. To znaczy bliski jako przyjaciel, ale bez… no wiesz… zabarwienia uczuciowego. A on… Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Zachowuję się teraz przy nim zupełnie nieracjonalnie. W jednej chwili ze mną rozmawia, w drugiej mnie całuje, a ja… - Urwała na chwilę i nieświadomie uniosła nieco ręce.

\- Ooo… - wyrwało się Adrienowi i spojrzał na Marinette z namysłem.

\- Nie wiem, czemu ci to wszystko mówię – wyznała wreszcie zakłopotana. – Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało, Marinette – powiedział cicho i otworzył jej drzwi do sali.

Weszła i szybko usiadła obok Alyi. Adrien został na chwilę w drzwiach i próbował zebrać myśli. Ta jej cała opowieść, te wrażenia, którymi podzieliła się dosłownie przed momentem – obudziły w nim mnóstwo sprzecznych uczuć. Nie wszystkie umiał nazwać. Znów obudziło się to dziwne uczucie w okolicy żołądka, które już poczuł w bibliotece. Szczególnie po tym, jak powiedziała o pocałunkach. Ale pojawił się też niepokój i jeszcze jedno uczucie – ciepło w okolicy serca. Bo kiedy Marinette opowiadała o tym kimś, kto ją całował, i wykonała ten nieznaczny gest, jakby jej ręce same nieświadomie chciały sięgnąć do góry, przypomniała mu się Biedronka, jak obejmowała go za szyję za każdym razem, kiedy ją całował…


	10. Antybiedrona

_Ostrzeżenie! W tej części natkniecie się na sporo spoilerów z Sezonu 1. To alternatywna wersja rozwoju akcji, która uwzględnia pewne magiczne pocałunki, które miały miejsce wcześniej. Z góry przepraszam za morze cytatów i parafraz._

o o o

\- Mam dla was dobrą i złą wiadomość! – oświadczyła zdecydowanym tonem profesor Mendelejew. – Dobra jest taka, że dzisiaj… - Uczniowie właśnie odetchnęli z ulgą, spodziewając się odwołania klasówki. - …klasówka potrwa tylko piętnaście minut. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nazwijmy ją taką szybką śmiercią. Albo wiecie, albo nie wiecie. Natomiast zła jest taka, że… - Znów zawiesiła głos, pozwalając uczniom podelektować się niepokojem, że skoro nieodwołanie klasówki było dobrą wiadomością, to co będzie złą? – W czwartek nie będzie lekcji chemii, ponieważ muszę wyjechać na kilka dni z Paryża.

Marinette ze wszystkich sił starała się nie okazać radości związanej z odroczeniem wygłoszenia referatu o kolejny tydzień! Mogła dłużej pracować nad plakatem. Jeśli bardziej się przyłoży, to może uda się zaimponować profesor Mendelejew i ostatnia wpadka pójdzie w zapomnienie.

\- No to zaczynamy! – zarządziła nauczycielka.

Marinette kątem oka zauważyła, że Chloe siedzi sama w ławce. Gdzie była Sabrina? I dlaczego wystawiła swoją przyjaciółkę akurat w dniu, w którym jest klasówka, na której Chloe – to było bardziej niż pewne – zamierzała odpisywać od lepiej przygotowanej koleżanki? Szybko jednak skierowała myśli na inne tory. Nie było czasu na roztrząsanie nieobecności Sabriny. Sprawdzian z fizyki miał być błyskawiczny, ale wcale to nie oznaczało, że będzie łatwy.

Nad klasówką zawisło jednak fatum, z którym nawet pani Mendelejew nie była w stanie walczyć. Pupilkę wszystkich nauczycieli (no, prawie wszystkich… poza nauczycielką fizyki i chemii), Chloe Bourgeois zaatakował niewidzialny wróg. Nie było mowy o kontynuowaniu sprawdzianu, uczniowie wybiegli z klasy za spanikowaną córką burmistrza.

Marinette nie czekała długo z przemianą. Po chwili spotkała się z Czarnym Kotem w hotelu Grand Paris. Choć próbowali zbadać ślady, Biedronka nie mogła się opędzić od Chloe, która ciągle jej dotykała i robiła jej co chwilę jakieś zdjęcia. Czarny Kot przyglądał się temu z krzywym uśmiechem. Biedronka była taka urocza, jak się złościła. I jak zwykle skupiona była na zadaniu. Rzeczowym tonem zaleciła zamknięcie wszystkich drzwi i okien, po czym uciekła z apartamentu Chloe, ciągnąc za sobą Czarnego Kota.

Niemal przemocą zaciągnęła go do windy. Czy on tylko udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi?

\- Coś się stało? – spytał z przekąsem, jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi windy.

\- To nie jest powód do żartów – mruknęła nieprzyjaźnie.

\- Uśmiechnij się, Kropeczko. – Mrugnął do niej okiem. – Wszak jesteśmy tu sami…

\- Kocie… - Westchnęła z irytacją.

\- Ach, gdyby tylko winda teraz utknęła między piętrami… - Rozmarzył się Czarny Kot, zbliżając się do Biedronki.

\- Kocie… - powtórzyła, ale na twarzy już się pojawił zdradziecki uśmiech. Jednak ją rozbawił i doskonale o tym wiedział. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i pocałował. Krótko. Bo w hotelu Grand Paris windy jeździły szybko. Niestety.

Wysiedli i zaczęli wypytywać zaufanego lokaja „panienki Chloe". Doprowadziło ich to dość szybko na trop Sabriny Raincomprix, z którą Chloe pokłóciła się niedawno.

\- Tylko jak dopaść kogoś niewidzialnego? – spytał Czarny Kot, wręczając Biedronce przy okazji czerwoną różę wyciągniętą z wazonu w lobby hotelowym.

\- Kocie… Skup się… - Westchnęła, przewracając oczami. A mimo irytacji powąchała kwiat. Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Zawsze – szepnął znacząco.

\- Na misji – uściśliła, a on tylko roześmiał się rozbrajająco.

Nagle zobaczył, że włosy Biedronki rozwiały się jakby od wiatru, choć drzwi wejściowe do hotelu były zamknięte. Ostrzegł szybko partnerkę i zaczęła się nierówna batalia między superbohaterami a super-złoczyńcą. W dodatku niewidzialnym…

Jeszcze do tego wszystkiego napatoczyła się Chloe w stroju Biedronki i bardzo wszystko skomplikowała! Biedronka nie była w stanie pogodzić z trudną prawdą – pomyliła się co do przedmiotu, w którym ukryta była akuma. A Chloe miała rację. Zabolała ją duma. W dodatku Czarny Kot zapytał niemal z wyrzutem, czemu nie skorzystała z tamtej podpowiedzi – przecież Chloe była najlepszą przyjaciółką Znikawicy. Można było przyjąć, że zna ją najlepiej.

Biedronka przez chwilę poczuła się niemal zdradzona przez Czarnego Kota. A jednocześnie – gdzieś na dnie duszy – wiedziała, że miał rację. Uniosła się dumą i ambicją. Wkrótce się okazało, że jej zachowanie wywołało jeszcze gorsze konsekwencje – przez jej wybuch Władca Ciem opanował Chloe, czyniąc z niej Antybiedronę.

Czarny Kot i Biedronka osłupieli na widok nowego super-złoczyńcy.

\- Chloe? – szepnęli zgodnie.

\- Antybiedrona! – krzyknęła zezłoszczona antybohaterka.

\- Kocie, mam problem… - szepnęła spanikowana Biedronka. – Zaraz się przemienię…

Spojrzał jej w oczy. Biedronka na moment kompletnie zapomniała o super-złoczyńcy, zagrożeniu, kamerach i ludziach na ulicy. Na moment myślała tylko o tym, że są tutaj tylko oni oboje.

\- Leć. Ja się nią zajmę – szepnął, ściskając jej znacząco dłoń.

Zawsze mogła na niego liczyć. Jak mogła go posądzać przed chwilą, że ją zdradził? Jego zarzuty były prawdziwe. To ona, Biedronka, miała problem z Chloe. Powinna być ponad to. Jest przecież superbohaterką.

W ostatniej chwili dopadła dyskretnego kąta i przemieniła się w Marinette. Zajrzała do torebki i z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że nie ma nic do jedzenia dla Tikki. Trochę jej się palił grunt pod nogami. Antybiedrona była mocnym przeciwnikiem i Czarny Kot szybko przeszedł do defensywy. W końcu poległ i został uwięziony na swoim kocim kiju jako przynęta. A Tikki jadła ciasteczko bardzo, bardzo wolno.

\- Nie umiem jeść szybciej – szepnęła przepraszająco. – A ty możesz pomóc Czarnemu Kotu jako Marinette.

\- Jako Marinette jestem nikim. Nie mam żadnych supermocy…

\- Nieprawda. Jesteś Biedronką niezależnie od tego, czy masz na sobie jej kostium, czy nie. Uwierz w siebie, Marinette.

Udzieliwszy tej rady, Tikki kontynuowała jedzenie ciasteczka. Marinette natomiast myślała na przyspieszonych obrotach. Wreszcie znalazła rozwiązanie – odciągnęła Chloe od Czarnego Kota, korzystając z ostatniego nagranego wywiadu dla telewizji. Następnie uwolniła z pułapki Czarnego Kota, starając się, żeby jednak jej nie zauważył. Wreszcie Czarny Kot mógł podjąć walkę z Antybiedroną, a ona zyskała te parę bezcennych minut, żeby przemienić się z powrotem w Biedronkę.

Spotkali się na dachu.

\- No, nareszcie! – Uśmiechnął się Czarny Kot, ale Biedronka zbyła powitanie, skupiona na misji. Przyjrzała się dobrze Chloe.

\- Myślę, że akuma jest w jej jo-jo.

\- A ja myślę, że w kolczykach.

\- Dlaczego? – Zdziwiła się.

\- Bo nosiła je zanim dopadła ją akuma. A jo-jo było już zniszczone.

\- Aaa… bardzo dobra rada, Kiciu. – Uśmiechnęła się i trąciła jego koci dzwoneczek.

\- Zasłużyłem na całusa? – Mrugnął do niej.

\- Och, Kocie… - Westchnęła. Jasne, że zasłużył.

Ale był jeszcze złoczyńca do pokonania. A Chloe nie zamierzała tanio sprzedać skóry. Szczególnie, że miała do dyspozycji swój antytraf. I pełno złośliwości pod adresem Biedronki, sugerując, że bez Czarnego Kota byłaby nikim. Tyle że Biedronka nie dała się złamać tymi komentarzami. Ona wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że z Czarnym Kotem stanowią zespół doskonały.

I kiedy ostatecznie pokonali Antybiedronę, Biedronka postanowiła naprawić błędy, które popełniła dzisiaj wielokrotnie. Przeprosiła Chloe za to, że jej nie posłuchała wcześniej podczas walki ze Znikawicą. I podziękowała Czarnemu Kotu za radę co do kolczyków Antybiedrony.

\- Spoko. W końcu jesteśmy drużyną – odpowiedział, mrugając do niej.

„Niepokonaną…" pomyślała Biedronka, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Cóż… Miał obiecanego całusa. Ale nie zamierzała go całować na oczach świadków – szczególnie jeśli był to ktoś pokroju Chloe Bourgeois.

\- Jak w środę – szepnęła Czarnemu Kotu, w nadziei, że się domyśli, o jakim miejscu i o jakiej porze mają się dzisiaj spotkać.

\- Będę – odpowiedział krótko.

I już ich nie było.


	11. Brakuje mi ciebie

\- Jesteś – stwierdził Czarny Kot, zrywając się na nogi.

Siedział już dobre pół godziny na dachu Katedry Notre Dame i zastanawiał się, czy na pewno dobrze zrozumiał Biedronkę, kiedy umawiała się z nim na spotkanie. Powiedziała „Jak w środę." Czyli jak w walentynki. Nakarmił Plagga podwójną porcją sera i od razu pobiegł na miejsce. Usiadł w tym samym miejscu, w którym zastał Biedronkę niemal tydzień temu, i zamyślił się.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni żył niemal jak we śnie. Te spotkania z Biedronką, te pocałunki, które jej wykradał, a które ona odwzajemniała… Jak to się w ogóle stało? Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko właściwie zawdzięcza jednemu pocałunkowi – wtedy, w walentynki, właśnie tutaj…

\- No jestem – odpowiedziała Biedronka spokojnie. – Dotrzymuję obietnic.

\- Obietnic? – zdziwił się.

Podeszła do niego powoli z zagadkowym uśmiechem. Stanęła tuż przed nim i trąciła jego koci dzwoneczek. Spojrzała na niego i uniosła brew.

\- Już pamiętasz? – spytała.

Czarnego Kota całkowicie zatkało. Biedronka z nim… flirtowała?

Roześmiała się, widząc jego minę.

\- Jesteś słodki! – wyznała nagle.

A potem wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. Czarny Kot zupełnie nie pojmował, skąd się wzięła ta zmiana w zachowaniu Biedronki, ale że nie miał powodów do narzekania, skupił się na chwili obecnej. Objął ją mocniej, a ona zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach. Nagle z jego piersi wyrwał się… koci pomruk. Serce na moment mu się zatrzymało, a Biedronka oderwała się od niego zdumiona i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- Co to było? – spytała.

\- Nie wiem… - wykrztusił i zaczerwienił się okropnie.

Roześmiała się nagle i potargała jego włosy.

\- Ty to wiesz, jak zdobywać dziewczynę, Kocie! – powiedziała.

\- Zdobywać? – powtórzył w osłupieniu.

\- No, zdobywać, zdobywać. – Kiwnęła głową i przytuliła się do niego.

A on objął ją mocno i zamknął oczy. Westchnął szczęśliwy. Biedronka znowu się roześmiała. Przyszło jej właśnie do głowy, że ona w swojej cywilnej postaci wzdychała w ostatnich dniach zadziwiająco często.

\- No co tam? – chuchnął jej we włosy.

\- A nie, nic… Tylko wzdychasz.

\- Bo… jestem szczęśliwy – wyznał nagle.

\- Tylko uważaj, żebyś nie wpadł w kłopoty – mruknęła.

\- A czemu miałbym wpaść w kłopoty? – Roześmiał się.

\- Eee… Sama nie wiem… - odpowiedziała nagle zakłopotana.

Czarny Kot spojrzał na nią uważnie. Chcąc uniknąć jego wzroku, przytuliła się mocno do niego. Odruchowo objął ją ramionami, ale czuł dziwny niepokój. Zupełnie jakby to, co powiedziała, uruchomiło jakiś dzwonek w jego głowie, a on nie potrafił go umiejscowić. Dlaczego się zmieszała? I dlaczego fakt, że był szczęśliwy, miałby go wpędzić w kłopoty?

\- Muszę iść – szepnęła nagle, wyswobadzając się z jego objęć.

\- Zostań jeszcze – poprosił.

\- Pamiętasz, że ci powiedziałam, że chodzę do szkoły? – Mrugnęła do niego. – Mam lekcje do odrobienia. Ty pewnie też.

\- Lekcje nie zając, nie uciekną.

\- Kocie… - Westchnęła i przewróciła oczyma.

\- Zostań chociaż na zachód słońca, Biedronko. Aż żal nie skorzystać z takiej miejscówki.

Roześmiała się znowu.

\- Dobrze. Ale tylko na zachód słońca – zgodziła się.

Usiedli obok siebie na dachu i zapatrzyli się w horyzont. Czarny Kot objął Biedronkę i przytulił do siebie, a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. I tak trwali, wpatrując się, jak słońce zniża się do linii horyzontu.

\- Brakuje mi ciebie – szepnął nagle Czarny Kot.

Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Przecież tu jestem – powiedziała.

\- Widujemy się tylko przy okazji ataku akumy – odpowiedział jej. – A ja bym chciał… - Urwał nagle zakłopotany.

\- Czego byś chciał? – spytała, nie doczekawszy się na ciąg dalszy.

\- Widywać cię częściej – dokończył. – Przez te całe zasady nie mogę do ciebie normalnie zadzwonić ani odprowadzić cię do domu. Strasznie za tobą tęsknię, jak cię nie widzę przez parę dni.

\- Możemy umawiać się tutaj o ustalonej porze? – zaproponowała Biedronka.

\- Jutro? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Jutro nie mogę – odpowiedziała szybko, przypominając sobie, że umówiła się z Adrienem na dokończenie plakatu. To było jeszcze zanim profesor Mendelejew odwołała czwartkową lekcję chemii.

\- W środę?

\- W środę może być. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Możemy się umówić na kolejny zachód słońca.

\- Pod warunkiem, że nie będzie padać.

\- To weź parasol na wszelki wypadek – poradziła i podniosła się. – Naprawdę muszę lecieć.

\- W porządku. – Także się podniósł.

\- To do środy, Kocie.

\- O ile Władca Ciem nie zadba o nasze wcześniejsze spotkanie… - zażartował słabo.

Roześmiała się. Wspięła na palce i pocałowała go na pożegnanie.

Kiedy zeskoczyła, poczuł aż szarpnięcie w środku. Tak bardzo chciał za nią podążyć. Ale wiedział, że nigdy by mu nie wybaczyła, gdyby ją śledził w drodze do domu. Za wszelką cenę musieli zachować swoje tożsamości w sekrecie.


	12. Odkrycie tożsamości

\- Marinette! Masz gościa! – zawołała jej mama we wtorkowe popołudnie.

Marinette natychmiast pojawiła się u szczytu schodów. Adrien spojrzał w górę i ruszył po schodach, kiwnąwszy wcześniej do pani Cheng na pożegnanie.

Na podłodze rozłożony był już plakat z ich prezentacją na lekcję chemii. Od soboty Marinette zdążyła uzupełnić rysunki, które naszkicowali podczas poprzedniego spotkania.

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś – skomentował.

\- Nie mogłam wczoraj zasnąć – wyznała. – Rysowanie zazwyczaj pomaga mi się wyciszyć.

\- Nadal masz kłopoty sercowe? – spytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Rany, znów robię się wścibski!

\- W porządku! – Roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. – Po prostu miałam wczoraj szalony dzień. Ciężko mi było po tym wszystkim dojść do siebie.

\- Dobrze chociaż, że upiekła nam się klasówka z fizyki – przypomniał.

\- Właśnie. Dzięki tak w ogóle za pomoc przy powtórce. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie bym zawaliła ten sprawdzian.

\- Przecież i tak się nie odbył.

\- W sumie racja! Trzeba będzie jeszcze raz powtórzyć materiał, bo profesor Mendelejew na pewno nam nie odpuści.

\- Z szybkiej śmierci zrobi jeszcze szybszą śmierć. Zada te same pytania i skróci czas o połowę.

\- Obyś nie był złym prorokiem! – Wystraszyła się.

\- Dasz sobie radę, Marinette – dodał jej otuchy, kładąc jej dłoń na łopatce.

Zdziwiło ją, że ten gest nie zrobił na niej spodziewanego wrażenia. Już nie pierwszy raz w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia czuła się kompletnie znieczulona na urok Adriena.

\- Zastanówmy się, co by tu jeszcze dać na ten plakat… - zmieniła temat i odwróciła się w stronę biurka po zestaw pasteli i flamastrów, uwalniając się tym samym spod dotyku Adriena.

Jego ręka zawisła w powietrzu, a on poczuł się nagle nieswojo. Opanował się jednak szybko i zerknął na plakat.

\- Wiesz, myślałem o tym trochę i jednak bym dał definicję zasad.

\- Tak myślisz? – spytała z powątpiewaniem Marinette.

\- Profesor Mendelejew jest trochę tradycjonalistką. Myślę, że będzie zadowolona, jeśli nasza prezentacja będzie choć trochę podręcznikowa.

\- No dobra. Przekonałeś mnie. – Westchnęła Marinette. – Gdzie ją napiszemy?

Pochylili się nad plakatem, dopracowując szczegóły i szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na zapisanie definicji. Wreszcie Marinette sięgnęła po czarny marker.

\- To może ja napiszę? – zaproponował Adrien, wyciągając rękę po flamaster. – Ty zrobiłaś tak dużo, że czuję się zupełnie niepotrzebny.

\- Ja tylko narysowałam to wszystko, co kazałeś. – Roześmiała się Marinette. – To twoja wiedza jest na tym plakacie, choć narysowana moją ręką.

\- Świetnie się uzupełniamy w takim razie – podsumował.

\- Rzeczywiście… - powtórzyła zdumiona i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- No to… pozwolisz mi zepsuć ten plakat? – Zarumienił się od jej spojrzenia.

\- A umiesz kaligrafować?

\- N-nie. A ty umiesz?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz. – Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko i uklęknęła przy rogu plakatu.

Adrien patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. W ciągu tygodnia zaledwie Marinette zmieniła się nie do poznania. Nie zauważył do tej pory, żeby była tak pewna siebie, zabawna i swobodna. Zupełnie jak… Nagle zabrakło mu tchu na widok liter, które Marinette pisała równym rządkiem na plakacie. Te litery poznałby na końcu świata. Tym samym pismem napisana była tamta walentynka…

o o o

Adrien miał nie lada problem. W jednej chwili jego życie bardzo się skomplikowało. A później narobił dodatkowych głupot, przez co skomplikowało się ono jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wytłumacz mi to jeszcze raz, bo zupełnie cię nie rozumiem, dzieciaku – poprosił Plagg, opychając się camembertem.

Adrien bezwiednie podsuwał mu kolejne kawałki śmierdzącego sera, a jego kwami pod pozorem udzielania rad życiowych chętnie z tego poczęstunku korzystało.

\- No dobra. Zacznę od początku. Ale tym razem skup się, Plagg. Naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Dobra, dobra… Mów wreszcie. Tylko nie skacz po tematach. Opowiedz to wreszcie jakoś składnie.

\- Pogubiłem się do reszty. Jakie są szanse na to, że ktoś napisał do mnie walentynkę takim samym pismem, jakim Marinette podpisała dzisiaj plakat?

\- Może to był ktoś, kto chodził na te same zajęcia z kaligrafii? – podsunął Plagg.

\- Miałeś pomóc – przypomniał kwaśno Adrien.

\- A ty miałeś opowiedzieć wszystko po kolei – odcięło się kwami. – A gadasz od końca.

\- Próbuję rozwikłać zagadkę. Nie muszę ci przecież opowiadać, co narobiłem, bo przecież byłeś przy tym.

\- Jak uciekałeś od Marinette w niezorganizowanym pośpiechu? – Wyszczerzył się Plagg.

\- Ech… No tak… - Adrien zaczerwienił się na samo wspomnienie.

Wyglądało to naprawdę koszmarnie. A kiedy po powrocie do domu zaczął to rozpamiętywać, jego zachowanie wypadało jeszcze gorzej: najpierw zaniemówił, potem sobie uświadomił straszną prawdę, że walentynkę prawdopodobnie wysłała mu Marinette, a nie Biedronka. W następnej chwili zaś zorientował się, że jeśli okaże zakłopotanie, to Marinette skojarzy fakty – szczególnie, że gapił się zszokowany w tę jej piękną kaligrafię – i zrobi się naprawdę krępująco. I wtedy był już tylko krok od spanikowania. Bo wiedział, że musi się opanować, a nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

Zrobił zatem najgorszą z możliwych rzeczy. Uciekł. Uciekł, bąkając w drzwiach jakieś beznadziejne przeprosiny, że właśnie sobie przypomniał o jakiejś superpilnej sesji zdjęciowej i musi lecieć. Beznadzieja!

Adrien przeczesał dłonią włosy, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że palce miał pobrudzone camembertem. Skrzywił się. Jakby nie miał dość kłopotów! Teraz jeszcze będzie śmierdzieć pleśniowym serem!

\- Dałeś popalić – podsumował Plagg, zupełnie jakby czytał w jego myślach.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, dzieciaku, nie wiem, co ci poradzić.

\- Super… - mruknął z przekąsem Adrien.

\- Serio. Nie wiem, jak się odkręca takie ucieczki.

\- Jak zamykam oczy, to wciąż widzę to zdziwienie w jej oczach – jęknął Adrien i znów przeczesał włosy, pakując w nie coraz więcej camemberta.

\- Za chwilę nie będziesz potrzebował żelu – mruknął Plagg. – Może starczy tego sera.

Adrien spojrzał na swoje kwami osłupiały. Czy Plagg właśnie powiedział…

\- Taaak, ja też nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem – potwierdziło kwami.

\- Co ona sobie o mnie musiała pomyśleć?! A co, jeśli się domyśliła, że poznałem jej pismo? Jeśli rzeczywiście to ona wysłała tę walentynkę, teraz będzie myślała, że uciekłem, bo się zorientowałem, że dostałem od niej kartkę z wierszem miłosnym. I pomyśli, że jej nie chcę. I zerwie wszelkie kontakty…

\- Oddychaj, Adrien – wtrącił Plagg, bo chłopak wpadał w słowotok.

\- Nie chciałbym jej stracić – wyznał nagle Adrien, zaskakując sam siebie tym wyznaniem.

\- Przypominam ci nieśmiało, że jesteś w szczęśliwym związku z Biedronką – mruknął Plagg, który znów sięgnął po ser.

\- Biedronka! – powtórzył Adrien i spojrzał osłupiały na kwami.

\- No co?

\- Myślisz…? Myślisz, że to Marinette jest… Biedronką?

Plagg prawie udławił się camembertem.

\- Skąd… ci to… przyszło… do głowy? – wykrztusił z trudem.

\- No tak na logikę, Plagg. – Adrien złapał pomysł. – Najpierw Biedronka zdejmuje pocałunkiem zły czar ze mnie. Jak spotkaliśmy się na dachu Katedry Notre Dame, wyrecytowała tekst z naszej porannej lekcji! Musiała siedzieć ze mną w tej samej klasie! Opowiedziała mi, że wysłała kartkę walentynkową i się nie podpisała. Adresatem miał być jakiś popularny chłopak. Czyli w sumie mógłbym być to ja. Walentynka napisana pismem Marinette jest odpowiedzią na mój wiersz, co też jest możliwe, bo mogła go znaleźć w koszu na śmieci, gdzie go wyrzuciłem po lekcji.

\- Ta twoja logika ma trochę przejść na skróty – zauważył kwaśno Plagg.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie! – zaperzył się Adrien. – Wszystko do siebie pasuje!

\- No i co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Jeśli, powtarzam „_jeśli!_" to Marinette jest Biedronką, to właśnie zrobiłeś z siebie strasznego idiotę na oczach swojej ukochanej.

\- Jak ja się cieszę, Plagg, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć! – mruknął Adrien, przeczesując się po raz kolejny dłonią pobrudzoną camembertem. Znów dotarło do niego, że pakuje we włosy kolejną porcję śmierdzącego sera i westchnął zirytowany. – Idę zmyć z siebie ten smród!

Plagg tylko przewrócił oczyma i kontynuował delektowanie się ulubionym przysmakiem. Kiedy jednak drzwi do łazienki zamknęły się za Adrienem, spojrzał za nim z niepokojem. Mistrz Fu nie będzie zadowolony…


	13. Komplikacje

Po raz pierwszy od pół roku Adrien nie był w stanie zebrać się rano do szkoły. Przez niemal całą noc nie mógł zmrużyć oka, a kiedy już wreszcie zasnął, śniły mu się same koszmary, w których był rzucany przez Biedronkę, zamiennie z Marinette.

Ledwie żywy zwlekł się wreszcie na śniadanie, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na Plagga, który od wczorajszej rozmowy zachowywał się jak nie on. Zamiast rechotać złośliwie na widok umęczonego Adriena, kwami przyglądało mu się dziwnym wzrokiem – tak jakby zatroskanym…

\- Przypominam ci, Adrien, że dzisiaj popołudniu masz sesję zdjęciową – powiedziała zmęczonym tonem Nathalie, podczas gdy on przeżuwał śniadanie, które dla niego nie miało w ogóle smaku.

\- Dzisiaj? – zdziwił się.

Przecież dzisiaj był umówiony z Biedronką na randkę na dachu katedry Notre Dame! Jeśli się nie pojawi, ona jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że ją zlekceważył. Jak niby ma jej przekazać wiadomość, że go nie będzie? Byłoby prościej, gdyby znali swoje cywilne tożsamości. O ile miał rację wczoraj, to w sumie mógłby przekazać wiadomość Marinette. Ale co jej ma powiedzieć? Że Czarny Kot nie przyjdzie, bo Adrien ma sesję zdjęciową? Prawie parsknął śmiechem. To było idiotyczne!

Doszedł właśnie do wniosku, że jeśli Władca Ciem nie zadba dzisiaj o to, żeby spotkali się z Biedronką przed wieczorem, postara się jej zostawić wiadomość w jej telefonie. Jeśli będzie na niego czekać, na pewno sprawdzi ich miraculowy komunikator.

Jeden problem z głowy, kolejne jeszcze czekały na rozwiązanie.

Westchnął.

\- Nie wyspałeś się. – Nathalie obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie było to pytanie, ona po prostu stwierdziła fakt.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Nie możesz tak wyglądać na sesji zdjęciowej. – Pokręciła głową z naganą. – To nieprofesjonalne, Adrien. Znasz przecież grafik.

Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, ale się nie odezwał. Nathalie miała rację – miał swoje obowiązki i powinien zachować się jak profesjonalista, a nie zakochany nastolatek. Tylko że od wczoraj to emocje, jakie przysługują zakochanym nastolatkom, wzięły górę nad zimnym profesjonalizmem, do którego zmuszał go ojciec i Nathalie. Ale przecież nie będzie wtajemniczał asystentki swojego ojca w swoje życie uczuciowe!

\- Zaraz się tym zajmę. – Nathalie zignorowała jego oburzone spojrzenie i zaczęła klikać w tablecie, z którym nie rozstawała się nawet na chwilę. Adrien wręcz podejrzewał, że ona śpi z tym urządzeniem.

Wrócił do śniadania. Nadal mu nie smakowało, ale zrezygnowany włączył autopilota i po prostu wegetował. Po chwili Nathalie miała już dla niego nową rozpiskę.

\- Przełożymy szermierkę na jutro. Wrócisz ze szkoły zaraz po lekcjach. Zaraz po lekcjach, Adrien! – powtórzyła ostro. – Nie ma włóczenia się z przyjaciółmi, zrozumiałeś? Wykorzystamy te dwie godziny na doprowadzenie cię do jako takiego stanu. Od siedemnastej masz sesję zdjęciową na tarasie widokowym Wieży Eiffla.

\- Długo ona ma potrwać? – Skrzywił się Adrien.

\- Fotograf chce wykorzystać zimowy zachód słońca. Więc odpowiedź brzmi: do zmroku – odparła chłodno Nathalie.

Już wiedział, że nie ma szans spotkać się z Biedronką. Też umówili się na zachód słońca. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Dzisiaj się z nią nie zobaczy. Chyba że po zmroku…

o o o

\- Stary, wyglądasz jak zombie! – Tymi słowami Nino przywitał Adriena, jak tylko ten pojawił się na dziedzińcu szkolnym.

\- Dzięki, Nino… - mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Kłopoty sercowe? Mówiłem ci, że te walentynki to była klęska urodzaju. Dziewczyny nie dają ci spać?

\- Coś w tym stylu… - mruknął. W sumie nie wyspał się przez dziewczyny. Lub dziewczynę. Zależy, czy miał rację, czy nie.

\- Cześć, Nino! – Przyłączyła się do nich Alya.

\- Och, Alya! – wykrzyknął Nino i mocno się zarumienił.

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękami. Adrien z trudem opanował zdumienie. Nie chciał wpędzać przyjaciela w dodatkowe zakłopotanie. Instynktownie spojrzał w bok. Marinette stała przy przyjaciółce – dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał.

\- Cześć, Adrien – przywitała się z uśmiechem, a on poczuł, że zaraz dołączy do Nino z rumieńcami i rękami, które najlepiej byłoby sobie odciąć, bo przeszkadzają. – Widzę, że sesja zdjęciowa się przedłużyła.

\- Tak, wiem, nie wyglądam najlepiej. – Westchnął i potargał sobie włosy. Przynajmniej mógł zwalić swoje zakłopotanie na kiepski wygląd. Wyjdzie teraz na płytkiego modela, który przejmuje się tylko swoim wyglądem!

\- Dokończyłam wczoraj plakat – poinformowała go, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie przyjaciółki. Alya chyba po raz pierwszy była świadkiem rozmowy Marinette z Adrienem od czasu, kiedy Czarny Kot zamieszał w jej sercu na tyle, żeby mogła rozmawiać z Adrienem zupełnie na luzie.

\- Strasznie cię przepraszam! – wyznał nagle Adrien, odciągając Marinette na bok. – Nathalie prawie mnie zabiła dzisiaj informacją o kolejnej sesji dzisiaj popołudniu. Wściekli się czy co?

\- To dzisiaj raczej nici z dokończenia pracy? – spytała Marinette.

\- Nie ma szans.

\- Ach, to w sumie mi ulżyło. Okazuje się, że nie muszę zmieniać planów – mruknęła z uśmiechem, a Adrien natychmiast się usztywnił.

\- O rany… Przepraszam. Nie powinienem zakładać, że nie masz planów na wieczór… - szepnął zakłopotany.

\- To nic takiego. To znaczy miałam na myśli, że to nic, że nie pomyślałeś o tym. A nie że moje plany to nic ważnego… - Zaplątała się Marinette.

Adrien czuł, że płoną mu uszy. Musiały być okropnie czerwone. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie pragnął, żeby to Marinette była Biedronką. I żeby teraz mówiła o nim. Że spotkanie z nim jest dla niej takie ważne. A z drugiej strony wiedział, że dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. I być może ją tym zrani. Na myśl o tym poczuł ucisk z gardle i miał ochotę wygarnąć Nathalie, co myśli o tych głupich sesjach zdjęciowych!

\- Masz… yhm… - Odchrząknął. – Masz randkę?

\- A wiesz, że tak? – Uśmiechnęła się i aż jej oczy zabłyszczały. Jego rumieniec tylko się pogłębił. Boże, jak on by chciał, żeby ona teraz myślała o nim!

\- Czy… czy to ten chłopak, o którym mi opowiadałaś?

\- Tak. Umówiliśmy się na oglądanie zachodu słońca. Nie uważasz, że to dość romantyczne? Nie spodziewałam się tego po nim.

„On nie przyjdzie… Ja nie przyjdę, Marinette!" – pomyślał ze smutkiem.

\- Super – odpowiedział głucho. – A gdyby tak nie przyszedł? – palnął, zanim pomyślał. Marinette spojrzała na niego szybko.

\- Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł – odpowiedziała spokojnie, ale patrzyła na niego uważnie.

„Jasne… kop leżącego!" – pomyślał, czując, że zaraz się udusi.

\- Bardzo się cieszę – odpowiedział wbrew woli. Miał ochotę kopnąć się za to.

\- Adrien? Wszystko w porządku? – Zaniepokoiła się Marinette, chwytając go za rękę. Wciąż przyglądała mu się uważnie, a on potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że jej mała dłoń pasuje do jego dłoni, tak jak dłoń Biedronki pasowała do dłoni Czarnego Kota.

\- Tak, Marinette. W najdoskonalszym porządku. – Opanował się w końcu.

\- Musisz odpocząć. Długo nie pociągniesz na rezerwie – szepnęła i puściła jego dłoń.

\- Po prostu muszę się wyspać. – Uśmiechnął się blado. – Nathalie już mi umówiła jakieś dziadostwo relaksacyjne dziś po szkole. – Skrzywił się.

\- Może i jest to jakieś dziadostwo, ale na pewno ci się przyda – odpowiedziała poważnie.

\- Dzięki, Marinette.

\- Nie ma za co, Adrien. Od czego ma się przyjaciół? – Uśmiechnęła się i odeszła w stronę Alyi.

A on miał ochotę pobiec za nią.


	14. Randka na dachu

Pobił chyba rekord świata w biegu po dachach. Pokonał dystans między Wieżą Eiffla a Katedrą Notre Dame w czasie krótszym niż mógł ogarnąć rozum. Odbębnił sesję zdjęciową, po czym wyłgał się odrabianiem lekcji i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Oficjalnie odjechał taksówką w kierunku szkoły. Nieoficjalnie – leciał na złamanie karku na spotkanie z Biedronką.

Miał nadzieję, że odsłuchała jego wiadomość, którą popołudniu nagrał na jej poczcie głosowej. I że posłuchała jego błagań, żeby poczekała cierpliwie.

Ale dopóki nie stanął na dachu katedry i nie zobaczył jej siedzącej tam z podkulonymi nogami, obejmującej kolana – zupełnie jak tydzień temu, w walentynki, nie śmiał ufać tej nadziei.

\- Jednak ci się udało… - Uśmiechnęła się jednym kącikiem ust na jego widok.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Nie było żadnych kwaśnych „Spóźniłeś się." „Już miałam iść." „Wreszcie jesteś." Nie, ona przywitała się pogodnie, jakby wcale nie miała mu za złe spóźnienia, tylko cieszyła się, że jednak dotarł na spotkanie.

\- Nienawidzę mojego cywilnego życia – odpowiedział, podchodząc do niej szybko.

\- Nie mów tak – szepnęła, wstając.

\- Strasznie mi komplikuje życie uczuciowe – dodał, obejmując ją ciasno.

\- Najważniejsze, że się udało. Wiesz… - zawahała się. – Naprawdę wierzyłam, że ci się uda. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś – powiedziała, zanurzając dłonie w jego włosach.

Czarnemu Kotu serce przestało bić na chwilę. Kolejna poszlaka. Kolejny trop. Kolejny dowód na to, że Biedronką jest Marinette. Zastygł z twarzą tuż przy jej twarzy. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Już dawno spodziewałaby się pocałunku, tymczasem Czarny Kot zatrzymał się milimetry od jej ust, najwyraźniej przeżywając jakieś rozterki.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – spytała szeptem.

\- Dzisiaj naprawdę się bałem, że to będzie ten pierwszy raz, kiedy jednak cię zawiodę.

\- Niepotrzebnie się obawiałeś. Odsłuchałam wiadomość. Obejrzałam sobie zachód słońca i pojawiłeś się tylko odrobinę spóźniony. Przepadł ci piękny widok.

Westchnął. Gdyby tylko wiedziała. On też oglądał ten malowniczy zachód słońca. Wszak cała sesja zdjęciowa odbyła się na jego tle.

Biedronka wciąż wpatrywała się w niego uważnie. I wciąż nie doczekała się pocałunku. Zaniepokojona spytała ponownie:

\- Na pewno nic się nie stało? Kocie, zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie…

\- Komu wysłałaś tę walentynkę tydzień temu? – spytał wprost, zanim pomyślał. Już drugi raz tego samego dnia wyrwało mu się coś, czego do końca nie przemyślał. A raczej coś, o co nigdy w życiu by nie zapytał tak bezpośrednio.

\- Kocie… - Westchnęła w odpowiedzi i odsunęła się nieco od niego. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale nie musisz być zazdrosny.

\- Ale… To nie o to chodzi…

\- A o co?

Tego akurat nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Musiałby zdradzić swoją tożsamość, a tego by mu nigdy nie wybaczyła. Jak ma ją zapytać, czy tamta walentynka była od niej? Skoro wysłała ją jako cywilna dziewczyna, a nie jako Biedronka. I w dodatku do jego cywilnego „ja", a nie do niego jako Czarnego Kota. Ależ to było pokręcone!

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny o tamtą walentynkę – szepnęła, obejmując go mocniej.

\- Nie jestem.

\- Czuję, że coś się jednak stało – zauważyła z niepokojem.

\- Ja… - zawahał się. – Ja chyba wiem, kim jesteś…

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana. W jej oczach mógł zobaczyć z milion pytań typu: „Skąd?" „Jak?" „Kiedy?", a mimo to usłyszał:

\- I to dlatego mnie jeszcze dzisiaj nie pocałowałeś?

Zerknął na nią niepewnie. Żartowała? Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – mruknął.

\- Więc w czym problem?

„W tym, że Marinette nie kocha Adriena…" – pomyślał smutno, ale milczał. Nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Mógł ją za to wreszcie pocałować. I zapomnieć o tej rozmowie. Lepiej, żeby zostało, jak jest. Biedronka miała rację – nie powinni znać swoich tożsamości.


	15. Panterman

_Ostrzeżenie! W tej części natkniecie się na sporo spoilerów z Sezonu 1. To alternatywna wersja rozwoju akcji, która uwzględnia pewne magiczne pocałunki, które miały miejsce wcześniej. Z góry przepraszam za morze cytatów i parafraz._

o o o

\- Tak dłużej być nie może, chłopie! – Nino klepnął Adriena w plecy w piątkowe popołudnie. – Wykończysz się.

\- Nic mi nie jest… - Westchnął apatycznie Adrien.

Nie było to prawdą. Czuł się rozdarty. Ilekroć widział w szkole Marinette – a widział ją praktycznie przez cały czas – coś w środku aż wyrywało się do niej. A jednocześnie wiedział, że nie wolno mu nic powiedzieć. Nie mógł jej wyznać, że on jest Czarnym Kotem. I nie mógł powiedzieć, że domyśla się, że ona jest Biedronką. Ale najgorsze było to, że nie mógł jej przytulić, pocałować, potrzymać za rękę – po prostu być przy niej. To była tortura – mieć ją na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie móc jej nawet dotknąć.

\- Jasne… - skwitował Nino. – Ślepy nie jestem. Od walentynek nie jesteś sobą. Najpierw jakaś euforia, a teraz wyglądasz, jakby ci się baterie kończyły.

\- Nie zrozumiesz. Ja sam tego nie ogarniam.

\- Potrzebujesz rozrywki!

„Jakby to miało pomóc na moje problemy…" – pomyślał ironicznie Adrien.

\- Wybieramy się dzisiaj do zoo. Z Alyą i Marinette. Idziesz z nami. – To nie było ani pytanie, ani propozycja.

\- Czy ta wycieczka do zoo ma jakiś ukryty cel? – spytał Adrien z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

Nino się zarumienił.

\- Widzę, że sama perspektywa wyjścia poprawiła ci nastrój – skomentował. – I nie ma ukrytego celu. Chciałem… Chciałem gdzieś zaprosić Alyę, ale… bezpieczniej było zorganizować wyjście grupowe… Bo wiesz…

\- No właśnie chciałbym się dowiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się Adrien. – Coś tam przebąkiwałeś o walentynkach, ale miło by było dowiedzieć się, co i jak.

\- Ech… - Nino machnął ręką. – Opowiem ci o walentynkach, ale pod warunkiem, że pójdziesz z nami do zoo.

\- Dobra. Umowa stoi – zgodził się Adrien. Zresztą… Wyjście z Marinette bardzo mu pasowało. Z wielu powodów. A każdy z nich także łączył się mocno z walentynkami.

o o o

\- Cześć! – przywitali się w umówionym miejscu.

I zapadła krępująca cisza. Adrien obrzucił swoich przyjaciół szybkim spojrzeniem. Już wiedział od Nino, że zaplanował to wspólne wyjście, żeby pobyć trochę z Alyą. Nie ustalili tylko, jakim cudem zamierza oddzielić się od reszty towarzystwa, żeby przyjacielskie wyjście do zoo przekształcić w randkę. Oczywiście randkę Nino i Alyi! Chociaż Adrien nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzeniu czasu z Marinette na osobności.

Zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał, do ich grupki dołączyli koledzy z klasy: Kim i Max.

\- Wiecie, że w zoo mają nową panterę? – zagadnął Kim.

\- Coś o tym słyszałem – podjął Nino, który zaczął sprawiać wrażenie, jakby powiększenie ich grupki było mu na rękę.

\- Ciekawe, czy jest taka szybka ja! – przechwalał się Kim.

\- Pantery mogą biegać z prędkością nawet 100 km/h – wtrącił Max.

\- 100 km/h? – zdziwił się Kim. – Tylko tyle? Gdybyśmy się ścigali, na pewno bym wygrał.

\- Wiesz, Kim… Chyba niekoniecznie… - wtrąciła niepewnym tonem Marinette.

\- Jeśli to dobrze policzyć… - zaczął Max.

\- Chodźcie, zobaczmy tego kota! – zaproponował Kim.

\- Może za chwilę – odpowiedziała chłodno Alya. – Zdaje się, że teraz jest pora karmienia zwierząt. A zwierzętom nie wolno przeszkadzać w posiłku. Tak mi mówił kiedyś tata.

\- Właśnie, Alya! – podchwyciła Marinette, patrząc za oddalającymi się kolegami, którzy przerzucali się uwagami, czy pantera jest czy nie jest szybsza od biegacza. – Twój tata pracuje tu w zoo.

\- Tak. I nawet zajmuje się tą nową panterą – pochwaliła się przyjaciółka.

\- Nie boi się? – Adrien przyłączył się do rozmowy.

\- A czego tu się bać? – Zaśmiała się Alya. – Tata lubi zwierzęta i one to wyczuwają. Jeśli ty okażesz strach albo agresję, wtedy rzeczywiście mogą cię zaatakować. Ale jeśli jesteś…

Nagle urwała, bo właśnie przebiegł obok nich spanikowany Kim, wrzeszcząc:

\- Wściekła panteraaaa!

Zastygli w przerażeniu na widok dzikich zwierząt, które ich minęły i ruszyły w pościg za Kimem. Sekundę później Nino pociągnął Alyę w stronę jakiejś kryjówki, zaś Adrien – cóż… Nie zachował się po rycersku wobec Marinette, zostawiając ją na środku alejki, ale wiedział, że ona i tak nie pozwoli się sobą zaopiekować. Musiał jej dać swobodę do przemienienia się w Biedronkę.

Chwilę później stanęli ramię w ramię – Biedronka i Czarny Kot – między Pantermanem a Kimem.

\- Jeśli ci życie miłe, wiej! – poradziła Kimowi Biedronka.

Kim ruszył jak do sprintu, zaś superbohaterowie zajęli się superzłoczyńcą. Biedronka związała go swoim magicznym jo-jo i już mieli sięgnąć po bransoletkę, w której ukryta była akuma, kiedy Panterman przywołał swoich pomocników. Dzikie zwierzęta ruszyły do ataku, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot musieli ratować się ucieczką.

\- Trzeba je pozamykać w klatkach – stwierdził Czarny Kot.

\- Co ty powiesz? – zakpiła Biedronka. – Na pewno grzecznie pozwolą się tam zagonić.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Musiała być zdenerwowana, skoro mówiła aż tak sarkastycznie. Nic dziwnego – zostawiła swoje jo-jo przy panterze.

Nagle Biedronka wydała z siebie okrzyk przerażenia, kiedy zobaczyła goryla ścigającego Alyę i Nino. Czarny Kot powstrzymał się od podobnego dźwięku, choć też serce przestało mu bić na widok przyjaciół będących w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Rozdzielmy się – zaproponowała Biedronka.

Spojrzał na nią z zachwytem. Nawet w takiej chwili myślała o przyjaciołach. Cudowna dziewczyna!

Złapała Alyę i Nino w ostatniej chwili. Bezpardonowo umieściła ich w pustej klatce i zanim zamknęła drzwi, powiedziała:

\- Tutaj nic wam nie grozi.

Potem wróciła do Czarnego Kota.

\- Za dużo ich jest! – stwierdziła, oceniając sytuację. Dzikie zwierzęta zaczęły ich otaczać.

\- No to jak sobie z nimi poradzimy? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem.

\- Wracamy do planu A. Musimy zniszczyć akumę i wtedy wszystko wróci do normy.

\- Doskonały plan, Moja Pani. – Uśmiechnął się Czarny Kot i cmoknął ją w policzek.

Ale pantera zniknęła, a jo-jo Biedronki leżało w alejce nieuszkodzone. Mieli zagadkę do rozwiązania. Mieli też Kima do znalezienia zanim dopadnie go Panterman. Ruszyli w miasto. Dostrzegli ich dosłownie w ostatnim momencie. Pantera niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do chłopaka i już-już miała go dopaść, kiedy Biedronka powstrzymała ją sprawnym rzutem swojego magicznego jo-jo. Tymczasem Czarny Kot polecił Kimowi ukryć się w jakimś budynku. Klepnął go pocieszająco w plecy, umieszczając przy okazji lokalizator na jego łopatce.

\- Nie uda wam się mnie złapać! – mruknął Panterman, po czym zamienił się w orła i odleciał.

Biedronka i Czarny Kot wymienili spojrzenia.

\- No to już wiemy, jak się uwolnił poprzednim razem. – Westchnął Czarny Kot, wskakując na barierkę mostu i patrząc za ptakiem.

Biedronka podeszła do niego i również zapatrzyła się w niebo. Zabrakło jej pomysłów. Nagle przypomniała sobie o Kimie. Gdzie on się podział?

\- Gdzie jest Kim? – zapytała Czarnego Kota.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i bez słowa pokazał jej migający punkt na mapie na swoim komunikatorze. Spojrzała na niego z uznaniem, a on poczuł, jak rozpiera go radość.

\- Moja dobra Kicia… - szepnęła i trąciła jego koci dzwoneczek.

\- Zasłużyłem na całusa? – spytał ją, tak jak ostatnio podczas walki z Antybiedroną.

\- Nie musisz o nie zabiegać jakoś specjalnie, Kocie. – Mrugnęła do niego i w przelocie pocałowała go w policzek. – Do roboty!

I pobiegli.

Biedronka przystanęła zdumiona, kiedy zobaczyła, że Kim ukrył się w domu jej rodziców. Och, to może być trudniejsze niż przypuszczała.

\- Dobrze, że ukrył się w środku. Pantery nie umieją otwierać drzwi – powiedział Czarny Kot.

\- Pantery nie, ale co, jeśli zmieni się w mniejsze stworzenie? Zresztą i tak w końcu go wywęszy. Musimy zaplanować następny krok, Kocie.

\- W porządku, Moja Pani – przytaknął.

Weszli do cukierni.

\- Cześć, ma… proszę pani – zająknęła się Biedronka, co nie umknęło uwadze Czarnego Kota.

Spojrzał na nią szybko i odwrócił wzrok. Podczas gdy Biedronka wtajemniczała Kima w swój plan, on zapatrzył się w zdjęcie Marinette ze swoimi rodzicami. Z daleka widać było, że są cudowną rodziną. Taką, jakiej on nie miał nigdy. Przypomniał sobie ostatnią sobotę, kiedy przyszedł do Marinette przygotowywać plakat, a ona z mamą robiły razem gofry w kuchni. Stłumił westchnienie. Musiał skupić się na misji.

Plan Biedronki zadziałał bez zarzutu – jak zawsze zresztą. Udało się zwabić Pantermana w pobliże cukierni Dupain-Chengów, a następnie uwięzić go w autobusie. Zauważyli, że przemiany kosztują go coraz więcej energii i bardzo chcieli go zmęczyć, żeby wreszcie dopaść akumę. Nie przewidzieli jednego – że dinozaury też są, no cóż… zwierzętami.

\- Hej! To wymarłe gatunki też się liczą?! – wykrzyknął w oburzeniu Czarny Kot, po czym pociągnął partnerkę, żeby ukryć się za samochodem.

\- Nie ma co się teraz skupiać na lekcjach biologii, Kocie – mruknęła Biedronka. – Szczęśliwy traf!

Po chwili w jej dłoniach wylądował… podnośnik.

\- Szkoda, że Panterman nie ma kapcia do wymiany – skomentował Czarny Kot, a Biedronka tylko przewróciła oczami. Ech, te jego żarty…

\- Usiądź mu na karku, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę, a ja go powalę.

\- Nieźle kombinujesz. Potrafię odwracać uwagę… - szepnął, zbliżając twarz do jej twarzy.

\- Kocie… najpierw robota, nie pamiętasz? – Westchnęła.

\- Zaraz pożre nas tyranozaur, Kropeczko. Czy nie powinniśmy się pocałować po raz ostatni w życiu?

\- Człowieku słabej wiary! – Roześmiała się i cmoknęła go w policzek. – Ostatnio częściej rozdaję ci pocałunki niż łapię akumy, Kocie – dodała z namysłem.

\- Średnia pocałunków na akumę rośnie. – Kiwnął głową. – Podoba mi się ta statystyka.

\- No, dość już tych zalotów. Do roboty! – Zerwała się z ziemi.

Po chwili Czarny Kot mocował się z dinozaurem, a ona właśnie odkryła, po co jest jej potrzebny podnośnik. Zanim jej partner zdążył zareagować, wskoczyła tyranozaurowi do paszczy.

\- Biedronko! NIEEE! – wrzasnął Czarny Kot i poczuł, że jego serce zamiera w przerażeniu. – Zapłacisz mi za to, gadzie!

Nagle dinozaur zastygł. Biedronka unieruchomiła jego paszczę podnośnikiem, a następnie spokojnie podeszła do jego łapy i zniszczyła bransoletkę. Akuma wyfrunęła tylko po to, żeby zostać złapana magicznym jo-jo.

\- Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo! – mruknęła Biedronka.

A gdy biały motylek odleciał w dal, wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Czarnego Kota w tradycyjnym żółwiku:

\- Zaliczone! – powiedziała i utonęła w jego objęciach.

\- Nigdy więcej mi już tego nie rób, Kropeczko! – szepnął jej do ucha, a jej zrobiło się gorąco, kiedy usłyszała ton jego głosu.


	16. Ufam ci

Biedronka wyswobodziła się z objęć Czarnego Kota. Podeszła do taty Alyi i poprosiła go, żeby wrócił do zoo i zaopiekował się zwierzętami. Czarny Kot cierpliwie czekał na nią, mimo że jego miraculum już zapiszczało ostrzegawczo. Podeszła do niego i pogłaskała go po policzku:

\- Musisz lecieć, Kocie – szepnęła.

\- Kropeczko… - zaczął, ale zawahał się.

\- Zgłoś się po tego całusa dzisiaj wieczorem. – Uśmiechnęła się znacząco. – Tam, gdzie zawsze.

\- Ale Biedronko… Ja chyba wiem, kim jesteś.

\- Już to mówiłeś! – Przerwała mu, kładąc dłoń na ustach.

\- Ale...

\- Nie możesz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie możemy znać naszych tożsamości. Jesteśmy superbohaterami. Nie mamy wyboru.

\- Ale ja wiem, że cię znam. To mnie zabija. Być tak blisko ciebie i nie móc ci powiedzieć, że to ja. – Spojrzał jej z bliska w oczy. – Mam propozycję. Zrobimy tak. Ja dzisiaj cię odwiedzę. Jeśli to będziesz ty, to czy… potwierdzisz mi to?

\- Nie wiem Czarny Kocie. Naprawdę nie wiem...

\- Proszę, Kropeczko. Ja muszę wiedzieć. Nie pytam cię kim jesteś. Ja pytam, czy jesteś tą osobą, którą prawie na pewno jesteś. To _jest_ różnica, nie uważasz?

Kiwnęła głową. Powoli sięgnęła do jego policzka, a on – jak zwykle w takich chwilach – przymknął na chwilę oczy i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze, Czarny Kocie. Możemy tak zrobić. Ufam ci.

\- Cieszę się, Moja Pani – szepnął, całując ją na pożegnanie.

Rozeszli się w przeciwne strony. Biedronka nie miała zbyt dużo czasu do zwrotnej przemiany, żeby zwodzić Czarnego Kota ucieczką na drugi koniec miasta. Kluczyła zaledwie odrobinę, po czym zawróciła do domu. Kiedy pojawiła się na swoim balkonie, nie zauważyła go nigdzie. Odetchnęła z ulgą, choć ta ulga była nieco zmieszana z rozczarowaniem. Gdzieś na dnie duszy czaiła się nadzieja, że Czarny Kot domyślił się jej tożsamości. Westchnęła i otworzyła klapę w podłodze. Zeskakując do pokoju, szepnęła „Odkropkuj!" i wylądowała obok łóżka już jako Marinette. Nagle zamarła. Przy jej biurku siedział Czarny Kot i uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Wiedziałem – powiedział.


	17. Magiczne pocałunki

Marinette patrzyła na niego zdumiona, nie potrafiąc złożyć najprostszych słów w jakiekolwiek logiczne zdanie. Wreszcie po chwili przemówiła:

\- Ale… skąd… wiedziałeś?

\- Zacząłem się zastanawiać po walentynkach. Powiedziałaś wtedy coś takiego, co mnie nakierowało na koleżankę z klasy. A potem zacząłem cię lepiej poznawać i zauważyłem coraz więcej podobieństw. A potem... Potem poznałem twoje pismo z wa... – Tu urwał, bo prawie się wygadał o walentynce i wspólnym referacie z chemii. A z drugiej strony co złego w tym, żeby się dowiedziała? On już wiedział. A jednak... Zależało mu, żeby sama się domyśliła. Tak jak on domyślił się jej tożsamości.

\- Moje pismo? Skąd ty wiesz, jaki mam charakter pis… ma… - zająknęła się.

Jej myśli gnały jak szalone. Koleżanka z klasy? Zatem on chodził z nią do klasy. Wybór był mocno zawężony. Właściwie każdy z nich mógłby znać jej charakter pisma. Ale Czarny Kot powiedział, że poznał jej pismo z czegoś. Czegoś na „wa…" I jakim cudem on ją lepiej zaczął poznawać? Przecież nie przebywała z Czarnym Kotem jako Marinette. Jedyny chłopak, z którym spędzała ostatnio więcej czasu to był… Adrien. Adrien, któremu kiedyś wysłała walentynkę. Która zaczyna się na „wa…" A potem Adrien zobaczył, jak kaligrafowała napisy na plakacie do referatu z chemii. I teraz sobie przypomniała, że wtedy zachował się dość dziwacznie. Właściwie _od tamtej pory_ zachowywał się dziwnie w jej towarzystwie. Wszystko do siebie pasowało.

\- Nie. Ty nie możesz być… - szepnęła wpatrzona w niego rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to by była najbardziej pokręcona historia na świecie! – Zezłościła się nagle, a on zerwał się z krzesła zaskoczony. Nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał.

\- Ale, dlaczego?

\- Och, ty naprawdę tego nie łapiesz?! Powiedz, że _nim_ nie jesteś! Bo inaczej cię rozszarpię na kawałki!

\- Marinette… Ale ja nie rozumiem.

\- Och, to ja ci wyjaśnię! – Zbliżyła twarz do jego twarzy, mrużąc oczy. – Wiesz, przez co musiałam przejść, żeby się w tobie odkochać i zakochać w tobie? Rany, to zdanie nawet nie ma sensu! – wykrzyknęła, chwytając się za głowę. – Powiedz, że nim nie jesteś!

\- Ale kim mam nie być? – spytał, walcząc ze śmiechem. Z drugiej strony jej wzrok nie wróżył nic dobrego, jeśliby nie zapanował nad wesołością.

\- Adrienem Agreste… - wycedziła powoli, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- I co mam teraz zrobić?

\- Zaprzeczyć.

\- Nie… - Urwał, a ona wstrzymała oddech. – Nie mogę…

I zanim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zrobić, objął ją mocno i pocałował. Wiedział, że jego pocałunki działały cuda, więc nawet jeśli miała ochotę go zatłuc, to odroczy wykonanie tego wyroku o dobrą chwilę.

\- To jest niesprawiedliwe… - wymruczała po chwili Marinette.

\- Hmm?

\- Wykorzystujesz te swoje magiczne pocałunki przeciwko mnie!

\- One nie są magiczne dlatego, że są moje. Już ci to tłumaczyłem, Marinette. Magiczne są tylko pocałunki prawdziwej miłości.

\- Oooo… - wyrwało jej się i nagle zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Teraz to się zgubiłem.

\- Och, Kocie! – wykrztusiła, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Chyba rozwikłałam twoją walentynkową zagadkę!

\- A była jakaś?

\- No, już wiem, dlaczego zadziałał tamten pocałunek! Przecież _faktycznie_ byłam w tobie zakochana.

\- Ale przecież nie wiedziałaś, że ja to ja.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, wciąż tego nie jestem pewna… - mruknęła.

\- Narażasz się na nieprzyjemny kontakt z moim kwami – odpowiedział Czarny Kot. – Plagg nie należy do najbardziej czarujących…

\- Ja tam go lubię! – wtrąciła się Tikki.

\- Tikki! – wykrzyknęła Marinette w oburzeniu.

\- No co? I tak mleko się wylało – odpowiedziała jej Tikki.

\- To mogłaby być moja kwestia. Niech wam będzie. – Westchnął Czarny Kot. – Plagg, chowaj pazury.

Po chwili przed Marinette stał Adrien we własnej osobie, zaś Plagg z kwaśną miną podfrunął do jego głowy i mruknął:

\- Sam powinienem cię teraz rozszarpać za te „miłe" słowa. Ja nie należę do najbardziej czarujących? Jak ty mnie, dzieciaku, nie znasz w ogóle…

Ale ani Marinette, ani Adrien nie zwrócili na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Stali twarzą w twarz, tuż obok siebie, nie odrywając do siebie wzroku.

\- No i jak? Bardzo mi się oberwie? – spytał w końcu Adrien z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Zastanawiam się właśnie – mruknęła. – Kurczę, to rzeczywiście ty…

\- Nie da się ukryć.

\- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć? – Westchnęła, przewracając oczami. – Sporo by się uprościło i to dawno temu.

\- Nie pozwalałaś.

\- A fakt. Rzeczywiście. Głupia byłam. Trzeba było pozwolić.

\- To… już mnie nie kochasz? – spytał z wahaniem.

\- Teraz to już sama nie wiem. Miałam taki bałagan w sercu… Wydawało mi się, że nie kocham już ciebie tylko Czarnego Kota, a potem robiłeś coś takiego, że znów mi wracało. W ogóle nie mogłam sobie dać z tym rady.

\- Już nie musisz wybierać. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- W sumie masz rację… - Odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Nie wiem tylko, czy jako Adrien też władasz magicznymi pocałunkami.

\- Powtórzę raz jeszcze. One nie są magiczne dlatego, że są moje. Magiczne są…

\- …tylko pocałunki prawdziwej miłości – dokończyli razem i roześmiali się głośno.

A potem Adrien dotknął policzka Marinette, pochylił się i westchnął:

\- Kurczę, mam tremę.

\- Ależ z ciebie tchórzofretka… - szepnęła i pocałowała go.

_Jej_ pocałunki też były magiczne…

_KONIEC 3_


End file.
